Vampiric Ascent
by Demon God of Chaos
Summary: RanmaGold DiggersVTM: Bloodlines Crossover. Ranam has been in posession of a strange gift for a long time. he has managed to keep it hidden from everyone even his father. if they knew they would kill him. Vampire!Ranma
1. Default Chapter

**Vampiric ascent**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ or Gold Diggers or Vampire the Masquerade: Bloodlines. Actually I own the Bloodlines game and Ranma is the property of Rumiko Takahashi. Gold Diggers was created by Fred Perry. Vampire the Masquerade is still subject to the rights of Troica soft or something like that. The producers own it.

**

* * *

Revealing your inner self

* * *

**

Ranma darted through the streets of Nerima wanting to go to school. He had been badgered all day by his fiancé's and finally got free of them. He landed on a car after jumping over a bench and then a sting went through the mark on his neck. It stung occasionally and generally proved to be a minor annoyance. Ranma could remember the day it had come onto his neck.

* * *

Flashback:

* * *

Ranma was training with his father and was hurt pretty severely. They camped near an old abandoned temple in Cambodia. It was one of those vine covered old buildings that seemed to creep anyone out. Ranma went exploring the next day while his father slept off his hangover. Ranma looked at the grand building and smiled as he saw a few monkeys frolicking in the shade.

When he wandered into the temple he looked at all the decorations and saw that they all depicted a horrible monstrosity which drank from a river made of blood. Ranma just continued to the deepest part of the Temple where an altar stood. On the altar there was a body lying motionless. The body was hideously deformed and two large fangs could be seen in the mouth of the grotesque creature. Ranma curiously looked at the creature and it drew a rattling breath. Ranma came closer to the altar and touched the creature. It stirred and immediately grabbed Ranma's throat as it got up.

Ranma was scared as he looked into red eyes which glared at him:

"Why are you choking me mister? I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

The Vampire chuckled darkly and said:

"You have awakened me foolish mortal. Gehenna shall come as my brethren shall awake and consume their spawn. I am the Antediluvian with no clan and was imprisoned here because of the powers that were within me. It took my thirteen brethren all their power to seal me in this room after father had wandered the world and created them. I was father's most powerful son and with no clan under me I was the one to keep most of my powers intact., Domination and brute power it all belongs to me. No force can stand against me when I break out of this tomb foolish mortal. You will become my first snack in a hundred thousand years."

Then the Antediluvian let loose Ranma and Ranma landed on the floor with a thump and immediately jumped away and delivered a blow to the creature's solar plexus. The Antediluvian laughed and said:

"You think you can hurt me boy? I am older then your great-great-great-grandparents. You have no possible way of defeating me."

Then Ranma felt something click in his mind and without knowing how he did it he summoned up a small ball of energy and threw it at the Antediluvian. The old vampire looked at it and let it crash into him. Then he just walked forward again and said:

"Mortal there are no things that can hurt me. Now feel the mental pain of my Domination techniques!"

Ranma felt something prod inside his head. And then a searing pain went through his skull. He fell to the floor screaming in agony as the old vampire went through his head. Then Ranma felt himself blacking out.

When Ranma came to his senses again he looked around and saw that he was still in the same room and that the Antediluvian was sitting on top of the altar looking at him:

"Young one I was wrong to have judged you by your race. While Kine are inferior to us Vampires nobody deserves to be treated like that. Even a werewolf wouldn't treat his child like that. You have taught me a valuable lesson tonight. I shouldn't judge people of what they look like. I should judge them by their experiences. And for that I wish to make you my heir since I find the plans of my brethren to be disturbing and wrong. Why murder the entire population when you could just relax and let your own Children rule the world with yourself as the supreme leader. Think about it young one and come back to me within one day."

Ranma left the old Antediluvian sitting on the altar. The old vampire mused as he saw the child which would become his heir get out of the room as fast as possible:

"One so tortured by one's own father. How does the Child keep that good-natured spirit? Although never mind that fact. Once he becomes my heir I shall instruct him in the ways of the Antediluvians and then he shall succeed me by drinking my blood. The only thing I have to do is wait."

Ranma walked through the temple wanting to get away from the man that had lain on the altar. He didn't know why but he felt like a sense of belonging to the man. While the man had threatened him Ranma also instinctively knew that when his potential had been realised the Antediluvian had changed its opinion. If he accepted the offer he might get powerful beyond belief. But if he did so he would lose his humanity and he had no intention of becoming a ravenous beast. From what he had gleamed from the conversation they had is that the Antediluvian seemed to be pondering something. If his brethren had indeed condemned him to be imprisoned in a temple then it would be good to set the old man free. After all nothing deserved to be imprisoned.

* * *

Training that day was done without hesitation and Rama noticed that his father hit him harder then before and he felt himself get saddened by it. The full moon was rising and Ranma heard a sound behind him and he turned around and looked at a man wearing clothes fit for adventuring and two girls standing next to him. One had blonde hair and the other had blonde hair with spots. The spotted blonde reminded Ranma of a cat and a shudder went through him. Ranma looked at them and said in Japanese:

"State your intent, travellers."

Theodore Diggers looked at the kid that stood there looking at them and said in Japanese:

"We mean no harm to you young child. We just want to visit these ruins and search for treasure inside."

Then in English he said to his two children:

"Gina, Brittany please stay behind me at all times. There is nothing that I have managed to divulge about these ruins. They could be loaded with traps and I don't want any of you dieing."

The two girls nodded and Brittany walked towards Ranma and extended a hand to him. Ranma looked at the hand and heard Brittany say in English although he didn't understand it yet:

"Wanna be my friend?"

Ranma was confused but as Theodore translated it to Japanese a smile bloomed on his face and he bowed to her and said in Japanese:

"I'd love to miss."

As Theo translated it Brittany smiled and said:

"Wanna play tag with me?"

Theodore translated and looked at Ranma who just nodded. Then Brittany dashed away from Ranma and Ranma followed in hot pursuit. It was actually quite amazing that Ranma managed to keep up with the hyper Werecheetah and as they darted through the landscape Theodore followed the small child with a gleam in his eyes not seen to many people except his wife and a few close associates.

Ranma was having fun with the young girl as they ran through the trees and shrubbery trying to tag each other. Ranma had already managed to tag her once and she had tagged him within a second after that.

Ranma wondered if the girl would like to play with him again after he and his father went away from the temple. But she didn't understand him and when they returned to Theodore the moon was hanging in the air shining on them in its full glory. Brittany seemed to transform in its light and Ranma felt a shiver go through him as he beheld the cat ears. A cry of a wolf was heard nearby and Ranma sat down next to Brittany while trying to reign in his fear. He had some success as it subsided after some tries. Then he was handed a small can of tuna by Brittany and Ranma looked at it.

The Antediluvian looked at the child it had chosen to become his heir and he heard the cry of a werewolf in the far distance. How he loathed those creatures born from he mage that had left them and betrayed father. The Werewolves had existed long before the rest of the Werecreatures had been created. The Werewolves created by the mage were just weak reflections of the creatures that had been bred to exterminate the vampires. Now was the time to give his heir his full power because nobody would expect a child to carry the Legacy of the greatest Antediluvian ever known to Kindred lore.

The Antediluvian walked up to the people and melded into the shadows using Obfuscate. Then he sneaked behind the mortals and just watched their conversation. He was a natural at learning stuff and if his heir would possess his power he too would learn everything at an accelerated pace.

Ranma heard the cry of the wolf in the vicinity and felt something within him beginning to stir. Brittany asked his age and Ranma told them that he was six. Brittany said that she was eight. Ranma grinned at her and told her hat he'd love to meet her again sometime and then train together or something. Gina said that he'd better learn some proper language and Ranma grudgingly agreed to that because his father did only teach him the basics of the language.He bade Theodore and Gina and Brittany goodbye and went off to find his father. When he had gotten away far enough the Antediluvian looked at its heir and appeared from the shadows and said:

"Well have you decided on your choice?"

Ranma looked at the old Vampire and said:

"Yes. I would like to become your heir."

The Antediluvian smirked and his monstrous features shifted to become a younger man who looked to be around 25 years of age. Then fangs gleamed in the moonlight and Ranma felt them prick through hiss neck and absorb the blood within. It was painful at first but then he drifted away as pleasure started to come to him. He felt the fangs go away and watched as the Antediluvian got a small knife from somewhere and slashed his wrist ad commanded him to drink from it. Ranma complied and suddenly felt an insane rush of power going through him. He felt like he could take on the world and still come out unscathed.

The Antediluvian looked at the newly created vampire and said:

"Young fledgling drink my blood and I shall teach you in your mind as my body dies from it. I will train you until I deem you fit to rule the night. You can still walk in daylight as the Antediluvians don't have the same weaknesses as our Children do. Now drink my blood before you go insane of the hunger."

Ranma complied and put his newly grown fangs on top of the elder Vampires neck and bit. The moment he began drinking the blood he felt a presence come into his mind and he heard the voice of his Sire speak and as he drained the undead Antediluvian's blood he felt his own blood react violently and a hoarse cry issued forth from his mouth as he started to feel the burning of power increase in his body.

Then the pain lessened and Ranma stopped screaming and watched as the body crumbled into Ashes. He heard a low chuckle in his head as the Antediluvian made its presence known and said:

"Well it seems that you now possess the power I have and something else. I don't know for sure but I think you might have some strange blood type or are related to a werewolf."

Ranma shrugged and lay down to sleep next to his father who seemed to be wearing a shredded Gi. When he woke up a few hours later he saw the moon still looming in the air and heard feral snarls come from close by. He looked over to his father and where his father had lain now there stood a gigantic wolf which was currently focused on something outside of Ranma's visual range. Ranma followed the look of the wolf and saw Brittany staring at it with fear in her eyes. Then the wolf lunged at the child and Ranma screamed:

"DON'T!"

And suddenly he felt his speed increase with enormous amounts and he slammed himself into eh werewolf making it land a few meters behind Brittany who was now running back to Theodore. After a few seconds Ranma got out of his daze just to see the wolf run after Brittany and with all the strength he could muster Ranma chased after the gigantic wolf never leaving it out of his sight. When the werewolf almost had reached Brittany Ranma accelerated again and he felt his hands becoming clawed and ripped off a good chunk of meat from the werewolf's leg. The werewolf growled at the person who dared hurt him but then calmed down as it saw Ranma. Then it resumed the chase after Brittany. Ranma didn't know what to do but the voice of the Antediluvian came in his mind and said:

"Use the discipline of Celerity and then use something to stop the beast. I know of a Dominate ability that would bend the creature to your will and would let you control it but I doubt that would work. Then just brainwipe it and release it into the wild."

* * *

Ranma increased his speed until he became a blur to everyone who looked at him and tackled the werewolf to the ground. They dug a trench in the ground and the werewolf saw the little werecheetah escape his grasp. Then the aura mage appeared on the scene and was currently being pleaded to make the big scary beast go away by Brittany.

Theodore Diggers surveyed the scene. Apparently a werewolf had somehow managed to escape the Massacre and had set its sights on maiming the girl he had adopted and had come to love as his own daughter. Theodore sent a blast of Aura magic at the Werewolf but then saw that a small child clung to it. The blast impacted with the gigantic wolf and Theodore heard a startled yelp.

Ranma felt something impact with him and he felt energy running through his body. He let a yelp come forth from his mouth and groaned in pain. The werewolf had kicked him in the ribs. Then the werewolf started to grow smaller and smaller and its limbs beginning to return to their human shape. Then Genma Saotome lay there being covered y his son who stared ayt his father with wide eyes. Genma grunted and said:

"Get off me boy! I need to kill off the traitorous werecheetah who dared escape the clan."

Ranma didn't like his father. After the Neko-ken training it had made him extremely paranoid of his fathers antics and this totally made his blood boil. He felt a hungry presence within himself stir and as he was flung off Genma he felt the beast take over. He felt pure hatred amassing in his body and he let out a feral scream.

Ranma's eyes began to glow with red anger and Ranma darted at Genma with incredible speed and knocked the man away from Brittany. They rolled over the ground for a while and the Antediluvian inside Ranma's mind said:

"Why not wipe his mind now? You could tell him that you were training and let the mortals get away."

Ranma nodded and started wiping the memory of Genma's meeting with the people he had become acquaintance with. The fat bald man stood there dazed and Ranma walked up to Theodore and told him to get Brittany as far away from his father as possible. The old mage complied and Brittany said to Ranma as they prepared to leave:

"Ranma if you ever need a place to stay then you can come to our place. Daddy wouldn't mind you stay here since we got a lot of space in our home."

Theodore translated it and Ranma smiled at the werecheetah's offer then replied:

"Well I'll protect you if you ever need it. I would protect you with my life and the rest of the clan would do so too."

Theodore got a funny look on his face as he translated and then asked after Brittany had gone to pack her stuff:

"What did you mean with your can Ranma? I doubt that you are something other then human."

Ranma just grinned at the man and said:

"Well I don't know why I said that. But it seems I got to get pops away from here so he won't attack you again."

Then Ranma gently lead his father away from the Diggers and woke him up from his daze and attacked him with an axe kick making the old man defend himself on instinct. Ranma felt the impact of a blow on his side and he saw his father preparing for something. Then a sharp pain flashed through his head and he heard the Antediluvian scream in pain as the pain seemed to be focused on the mental part. Ranma couldn't contain a scream and felt himself transforming.

He felt his hands becoming clawed and felt his nose beginning to pick u more scents then possible. He felt his muscles increase and then felt his face beginning to form into a wolf like visage.

Soon there stood Ranma in a werewolf form. Genma looked satisfied at his son and said:

"Son now your training as one of the werewolves will begin. Werewolves have lived as long as there are Vampires on the world. The blasted bloodsuckers threaten the existence of us and that we can't allow. We will exterminate anyone of the undead and of the other races of werecreatures made by man."

Genma transformed too and in a flurry of swipes managed to knock Ranma out. Then Genma transformed back into his normal self and watched as his son reverted to his normal form.

* * *

End of flashback

* * *

Ranma stared as his fiancé's came closer and knew he would have to use his werewolf strength to get away. he lifted a car into the air and threw it at the NWC. The car exploded and I succeeded in driving away the girls. He rivals swore vengeance.

Ranma watched as the sun sank beneath the horizon and eh felt the undead of the city awaken. He saw them prowl through the streets and suck human's dry of blood. But he didn't interfere. The Vampires of his clan were increasing by the day and they only Embraced those who were thought worthy to be an asset of the Clan. Ranma was having no difficulty controlling his clan as they were totally devoted to him. The first person he had turned was a whore trying to escape from the whorehouse where she had been working. It happened three months after he had become one with the Antediluvian. Ranma had offered her a way out of her miserable existence and she had scoffed at him first but after he carelessly smashed someone's face into mush she listened and agreed to become a vampire. The Embrace was delicious according to Ranma. He felt the sweet syrupy blood flow through his body and he sliced open his palm and let the woman drink from his blood long enough to make her a full fledged Vampire. Then he explained why she should not reveal to anyone that she was a vampire and that she would have to rest during the day. He also revealed the name of his clan t her. Shinigami was to be the clan name and as the woman looked at her sire she felt a bond between him and her. She travelled with Ranma for a while who had made her rest in a grave he dug for her every morning. His father knew nothing of this because he tended to sleep during the day a lot and wake up in the afternoon to go out drinking when the sun set. Ranma just told the old man that he would be going to train. Ranma watched as hi Childe Embraced a scholar in the magical arts ad was satisfied with the abities that had been passed on o the childe. The whore had received the Disciplines of Domination, Celerity and Presence from him. He didn't understand why but the scholar received Dominate and Obfuscate as his main disciplines. Maybe it had something to do with the chaotical things that happened around him.

The clan grew as many people who were deemed worthy were embraced and soon the clan consisted of both the scholars and the warriors. It was a mix of brainpower and muscle power which made his clan strong with no defining traits because every Vampire received a different mix of power. Some had the same disciplines but they varied in strength.

Ranma watched as one of Clan Nosferatu bt into a woman which it had lured into a dark alley. Suddenly the Nosferatu became ashes as a Katana sliced through its body. Ranma's eyebrow rose at that. Who might be out hunting vampires at this time of night?

The answer soon came in the form of a group of four women. One was obviously the one who had slain the Nosferatu because she carried a Katana. Three girls were following the woman and with a flash of shock in his eyes Ranma recognised the woman as his mother. So his mother was a vampire hunter? That would complicate things a little. Maybe he should just go and get some assistance.

He jumped off the roof and was about to sneak away but a shut to stop made him freeze in his tracks. Nodoka Saotome came at her son and said:

"Who are you and what are you doing outside in this time of night?"

Ranma turned around to look at the voice and said:

"Well I saw you slay the Nosferatu. And I thought you might need some help."

Nodoka frowned and said:

"This is no place for a normal human to be. Leave now!"

Ranma got a maniacal grin on his face and said:

"I'm afraid I can't do that mother. It would be deemed unmanly if I left you alone to fight against vampires."

Ranma felt the presence of three vampires around him and with a quick kick sent a Nosferatu crashing into some dumpsters. Ranma got an evil smirk on his face as he grabbed the downed vampire and held it in the air and said:

"Where is the prince? Tell me you sewer rat and I will let you go."

Ranma felt the eyes of the deformed Vampire rest upon him and the deformed creature spoke:

"I'll never divulge the hiding place of the prince! I'd rather die."

Ranma's smirk got more feral and he said:

"Well then die already!"

Then Ranma threw the vampire on the ground and ran a hand through the Vampire's torso. Ranma felt the rest of the Vampires back off and probably would report to the Prince the moment they met him or her. Then he turned to his mother and said:

"How long have you been hunting Vampires mother? I thought I was the only one hunting them in this city."

Nodoka looked at her son and said:

"Well Ranma I have been hunting Vampires since my sixteenth birthday. Are you interested in tsaking over the job or something?"

Ranma looked at his mother and said:

"Well I'm not exactly very fond of the idea that you are out there hunting Vampires. You might get bitten and turn into a hideous vampire."

Nodoka laughed and said:

"No vampire could get close enough to me without me sensing them. Undead make my senses tingle whenever they are close."

Ranma looked at his mother and raised an eyebrow. Then he looked at the flunkies that followed his mother. They were openly staring at him. One was drooling. Ranma's eye twitched and he shouted:

"STOP STARING YOU BITCHES! I AM ALREADY BEING MARRIED OFF TO TWENTYNINE WOMEN SO THERE IS NO CHANCE IN HELL THAT I WOULD HAVE A RELATION WITH YOU! THE ONLY DREAM I´LL APPEAR IN ARE NIGHTMARES!"

Thrown aback by this statement the girls regained their composure and a girl with bright red hair stepped forward:

"Why do you even think we like you? I like girls."

Ranma looked at her then grabbed a small bottle of cold water and poured it over himself. He gained his female curves and said:

"That is why. I turn into a girl with the application of cold water."

The redhead reddened as she took in the curvaceous body of Ranma. Nodoka beamed at that and said:

"Great now you can learn all about becoming a vampire slayer. Has your father taught you how to transform at will?"

Ranma looked at his mother and then turned back into a male after application of hot water and then his form started stretching and silver fur started to come out of his skin and his face changed into a lupine head and his muscles grew and he gained some feet in height and his hands became two massive wolf paws. Ranma looked at her and in a deep voice he said:

"Yes mother. This form is more suited for ripping apart humans."

Then he changed back and tried to regain some decency as his clothes had come off during his transformatrion. The girls were openly gawking at the sheer size of his tool and Ranma found that the shredded clothes didn't offer any decency. He sensed another vampire nearby and looked at it and saw that it was stylishly dressed and then darted at the vampire and slammed it into the ground and stole its clothing. Then he darted back to his mother and said to the Vampire:

"Forgive me."

And slashed off its head. Then he watched as the body turned to dust and looked at his mother who was proudly looking at him.

Ranma motioned to hand the Katana back to her but she didn't allow it and said:

"No Ranma you keep it. I have several with me and that one is made of pure silver. A werewolf shouldn't be able to touch it but somehow you can. Maybe it is because you are part werewolf and part human or it may have a different reason. But keep it. I'll just use my family Katana."

Ranma nodded and as they came close to the Saotome residence he asked her:

"Mom if I were different would you still love me?"

Nodoka Saotome looked at her son and was about to answer as a vampire came charging at them. Ranma mowed it down with a swift slash and watched its body disintegrate. Then he focused his attention on his mother and said:

"Mom I am not sure that I would like to remain in Nerima. I might just go and visit some friends I made in Cambodia."

She looked at him and said:

"Surely you don't want to leave your fiancée's all alone here?"

Ranma looked at her and said:

"Mom they razed our house once when looking for a ring and my friend is a female. What do you think their first reaction is when they hear that I am going to visit a woman in another country? They'd track me down and kill the girl and take me back so I can marry them. Nonetheless I guess Pops and Mr. Tendo would do everything possible to keep me here."

Ranma sighed and then walked away from the house after telling his mother that he would be back within a few days. The girls giggled as he left and Ranma woindered if they would use him for their fantasies. He shruggerd and walked out of the street. Instantly three Vampires appeared in front of him. O0ne was a woman who seemed to be around twentyfive and had a sultry look on her face. The other was a man wearing clothes that seemed to be dorky and he had glasses. There was a man dressed in warrior gear and two massive blades in his hands standing between them. They all bowed low to Ranma and he looked at them and told them to rise. The woman was the first to speak:

"Master we have Embraced over a thousand members for the clan. We have deemed them worthy of entering the clan due to their aspects."

Ranma nodded and the geeky man spoke:

"Master I have managed to find a weapon that would kill a vampire in one hit but it is a one shot weapon. It would disintegrate after firing. And it can't kill a vampire if it is sixth generation or lower then the sixth"

Ranma nodded and turned to the warroioor:

"Ichiro tell me if there are any things you have managed to get from the Tzimische."

Ichori looked at his master and said:

"None have been wanting toy give me information. The Tzimische are cruel but they respect you Lord Ranma. They have a great respect for someone who is just as cruel as they are."

Ranma looked at his vampiric Childs and said:

"Alright. Yuki, Ichiro and Takayuki keep a watch for any rumours regarding the Tzimische Antediluvian. It must not allow Tzimische to come back again or else all vampire clans will die."

Bowing to Ranma they disappeared into the night. Ranma sighed and jumped into a shadow which transported him to the Tendo dojo. He walked inside and saw his father passed out next to Soun and it appeared to have been a drinking contest between the two. Ranma sighed and knew that the next night would be a night in which the moon was full. Then he would have to endure another try of the fathers trying to get him to marry Akane.

* * *

This time a story about vampires. The next time Ranma will look at the full moon and he and Akane get locked in a room. Very bad that Ranma still has the silver Katana with him.

If I get ten positive reviews I will continue this story.


	2. Werewolf Trouble

**Vampiric Ascent**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Ranma ½ or Vampire the Masquerade Bloodlines. I own the game but not the rights. Gold Digger was thought up by Fred Perry and thus I don't own it. Please note that I disclaim all rights to these series and the only thing of this story that I do own is my own twists to the story and of course my original characters. I don't write those pathetic Ranma Akane stories because I certainly am not very fond of the girl. She always cries that she is a worthy martial artist but relies on magic to help her. Think about the magical gi thing. She used it and defeated almost everyone. She was power-hungry and that makes her not worthy of Ranma. As for the Vampire Ranma I must tell you that he keeps a very tight reign on his true emotions and is able to fake happiness while he is furious at people. Kinda like Kasumi but more adept at keeping them and not keeping up a happy and oblivious mask. Now lets get this story made!

**

* * *

Werewolf trouble

* * *

**

Ranma wasn't happy at the moment. He had been ambushed in his sleep by Shampoo who had snuggled up to him and was in the process of untying his pants as Akane stepped into the room. The girl gave a shout that he was a pervert and he found himself being launched into the air by her mallet which she got from somewhere.

He watched as the ground approached at a rapid pace and he sighed in resignation when he hit the ground making an impact crater. He got himself out of it and then walked back at a leisurely pace. He kept an eye on his surroundings in case someone might be trying to go and kill him. Ranma smiled as he looked upon the sunny streets of Nerima and all the people that went through it. He felt the hunger within beginning to take over a little and knew he would have to feed within a little while.

With a feral grin on his face he began jogging for the first few minutes and then fully started running making windows shatter as he passed them at an increased pace. He had learned Celerity when he had first been embraced by the Antediluvian and found that the Antediluvian had given him a higher learning curve which allowed him to learn techniques faster then anyone. That was one of the plusses to being an Antediluvian he guessed. His mentor had told him about the Tzimische Antediluvian and how he had managed to seal the Antediluvian in the temple. Apparently when an Antediluvian was drained of its blood the powers that were inherent to the Antediluvian entered the Vampire who drained the Antediluvian's body. the seals apparently drained some of the power of the Antediluvian and made it slaap for a whieluntil awakened by Ranma.It appeared the ancient Antediluvian had been in possession of some powers that nobody had seen because Ranma found himself being able to do things he had never seen other Vampires do. He could jump into a shadow and teleport to another shadow thus giving him an edge over Vampire hunters. And indeed it would be tricky to evade those hunters especially if they were very persistent.

Ranma reached Furinkan High at the same moment Akane was entering it. Nobody noticed it as he had scaled the wall by jumping and nobody also noticed it when he crept closer to Akane and then decided to deliver a punch that would knock her out. Using Obfuscate to hide his presence he slammed his fist directly into her Solar Plexus with such force that she was launched backwards and smashed into the wall of the school. Ranma looked at his fiancé and his eyes betrayed none of the mirth. The students looked at Akane and Ranma jumped back over the wall and entered normally this time. When he saw Akane lying there unconscious he rushed over to her and faked his concern to all the students:

"Akane are you alright? Who did this to you? Come on let's get you to the nurses office."

He lifted her worthless body in his arms and he ran towards the nurse's office. The nurse was an ugly fat old lady who said that she could patch up the girl when he left. Ranma left Akane in the ugly nurse her care and then ran to his class at supersonic speeds. A black and red blur was seen rushing through the halls and Ranma stopped in front of the door that leads to his class. Ranma knocked on the door to see if Hinako-Sensei was in and when he received no reply he entered through the door and took a seat. Within a few minutes he saw Hinako enter the classroom and silence any muttering that the students had by draining them of their energy.

Ranma paid attention during class and that surprised many as the normally inattentive student had never paid attention. Ranma was about to doze off but Hinako's voice cut through any plans of sleeping he had:

"Mister Saotome please tell the class this sentence in English."

Ranma looked at the blackboard and saw that there was a sentence in Japanese written there. Without making a single error he translated it. Hinako was looking at him with wide eyes and suddenly looked at him with something akin to anger in her eyes:

"Who are you and what have you done to Ranma Saotome!"

Ranma looked at his teacher and replied in fluent English:

"Well Sensei I am already adept at English. I travelled a lot when I was younger and I had to learn English to survive. I remember that you have some copies of my abysmal school record in a special file which is marked with trouble students? I assure you that I am the true Ranma Saotome and not the mask he has been keeping g for ten years. The mask of the dumb jock who is best at martial arts and sucks at the rest is now gone. Watch and enjoy the changes to the new Ranma Saotome."

With that he came up to her and wrote something on the blackboard. She looked at it and saw that it was a complete analysis of the mind of a creature and it's motivations for survival. The writing continued as Ranma gave a detailed analysis of what drove the creature to its actions and why it had several anomalies in their brains. Like why they could only use a small part of their brains. Then Ranma stopped and said to her in English so the students wouldn't know what he was talking about:

"Hinako-Sensei this is a detailed analysis of the human mind and how they react to danger. My studies have deducted that the human mind will perceive anything a threat when they get into a frightening situation. As I have become intensely obsessed with wanting to know how humans react when faced with danger I have studied numerous people in different stages of fright. I have watched them stare in horror as they saw creatures that stalk the night come up to them and kill them. Well I killed the creatures after they had finished. After all who would I be if I didn't get rid of those who would hurt my test subjects?"

Ranma got a weird look on his face as he looked at the blackboard. He felt like he had just told Hinako something that would shake her to her foundations.

* * *

Hinako Nonamiya looked at the man who had just managed to baffle her with the knowledge that he had actually a very advanced brain and just seemed to be bored with what was taught here. She looked at him and a hungry look in her eyes shone. Why not let him do some advanced tests to see if he was worthy of becoming a genius. Surely there could be no mistake if he managed to describe the reaction of the human mind to threats so well. She had done a minor study on the human mind when she went to college and found the fact that she didn't seem to age amusing. She had done a small study on how the human mind perceives things and had found out that the human subconscious mind thinks of things different then the conscious mind does. The subconscious mind has a more accurate sense of fear then the conscious mind and when it tells you to run you will run away. Although there are those who are stubborn enough to remain when faced with danger. She had always classified Ranma as one of those stubborn enough to stay but now came to see his more logical and cunning way of thinking. She told him that she would be back and literally skipped out of the door and got to some of the best teachers of the school and asked for the most difficult tests they had. When asked why she needed them she answered that she would test a student who she thought to be a genius. That got the teachers attention and they all followed her to her classroom.

They were very surprised when she set the tests in front of Ranma and asked the kid to do them. Ranma shrugged and got out his pen. The teachers stared as the boy set to work at the questions and Hinako started to teach the class.

Advanced geometry and math tests were completed within mere minutes as Ranma's quick mind easily solved the problems. History was something he took a longer time at but still he managed to make no single mistake. English was easy and he had finished it within a minute. Finance was a little bit difficult to do but once he got the concept he was finished with it. Psychology was easy for him as he knew the mind of normal humans and thus was able to answer all the questions. Within twenty minutes he was finished and the assembled teachers got out their red markers and started checking the tests to see if he completely failed it. They expected him to be completely worthless at any of the subjects. Most of them were too difficult for most people to handle. Only people who were amongst the top ten of the country could hope to get 95 on this test. They all sat in chairs they had gotten from a neighbouring classroom and to their surprise none of the answers was wrong. One by one the teachers fainted as they had processes that the lazy and dumb boy who was Ranma Saotome had managed to complete some of the most difficult tests ever designed by the teachers of this school. And of course the teachers that taught at this school were among the best in the country due to Nerima's reputation as one of the weirdest districts. It attracted a lot of people who were brilliant and for that reason the High school received more funds then any other school in Tokyo. Thus it had better teachers.

As they all fainted the students looked at them and sweatdropped. It couldn't be that bad that the teachers actually fainted at seeing Saotome's bad tests. Hinako looked at the English test she had checked and she marked it with an A+. Then she slumped over in a dead faint as her mind had finally processed that Saotome had shown that he wasn't a dumb jock after all.

* * *

Hiroshi was brave enough to go over to the teachers but before he could get to them a blur whizzed past him and Ranma had scooped up all the tests in his arms and was now busy checking them over. A grin made its way to his face and he heard a throat being cleared behind him. He came face to face with Nabiki and she looked at the tests in his hands and at the fainted teachers. She raised and eyebrow and said at a cold tone:

"Saotome you have three seconds to explain why all the teachers have fainted and why you are having tests in your hands. I want to know exactly why Hinako-sensei came to our classroom and took our finance teacher away."

Ranma got an amused smile on his face and he said:

"I doubt it is any business of you Nabiki. I have no idea why Hinako-Sensei had gathered those teachers here or why they are all unconscious. I made some tests made by them and they have all fainted after grading it."

Nabiki looked at him and said:

"Saotome I want an answer. I am going to stand here until you answer me."

Ranma snorted and said:

"I doubt you have the patience for it Nabiki. I seem to recall that you have a rather impatient attitude with the general populace of this school and I have noticed that you can't seem to sit still on your chair for a while."

Nabiki frowned and thought that she had to resort to more threatening methods:

"Saotome if you don't tell me I'll jump out of the window. I reckon Akane won't be happy when her sister dies because you didn't answer my question."

Nabiki was sure that it would convince the boy to spill his secrets and was surprised to actually hear him laugh and he said to her:

"Do you really think I would be so stupid as to let her hit me? You are such a foolish little girl Nabiki. Thinking that I would save you if you really got the guts to throw yourself out of a window."

Ranma looked at her and grinned and put the tests in his pocket. Then he grabbed Nabiki and carried her back to her classroom under heavy protests. He bound her to her chair and with a roguish grin he told her to stay here and not bother him again. This made Nabiki fume and the moment he was gone she commanded a student to untie her.

Ranma walked back to his class where he saw the teachers getting up and Akane looking at the students warily. It appears she had regained her consciousness and Ranma was irritated by her presence. He got one of the water buckets used for punishment and threw it over the teachers which woke them up. Grinning mischievously he looked as they spluttered in indignation before looking at him. Hinako looked at him with little hearts in her eyes and the rest of the teachers copied that. Including the math teacher who had once said that he was impossible to teach.

* * *

Ranma grinned as congratulations were sent his way for completing the tests. Ranma got out a few pins and pinned the tests to the blackboard. The students of the class gawked as they saw red A+ marked on them. They gulped as they now knew that he had seriously outclassed them in the brains department. Then they all fainted as the implications of Ranma becoming smart reached their logical senses. It made no sense to them and was a sign to them that the apocalypse was coming. After all when had Ranma Saotome aced a very advanced test with perfect marks? And he had even done it in all classes that were being offered at the school.

Ranma grinned as he was congratulated by the teachers and some even offered to give him a good reference on his Curriculum Vitae. Ranma grinned and said that he was going to freshen himself up in the bathroom a little. Ranma walked out of the class leaving behind a stunned Akane and very happy teachers.

When Ranma reached the bathroom he entered it and stared at the mirror. Then he shifted into his vampiric features and sighed. He would have to feed or else he would just let the Beast take over because he had almost no blood to compensate. Sure the werewolf part supplied enough blood but that wasn't enough to tame the beast. The Beast needed fresh blood to be rendered tame.

Ranma prowled through the halls and passed students looking at him. Ranma knew that his eyes were slowly turning red and he would have to feed within the next twenty minutes or else he would go berserk. He entered his classroom where Hinako was just finishing her preparations for the next class. He sat down on a table and looked at her. She was in adult form and didn't seem to mind him being there. He spoke up:

"Hinako-sensei could you please give me something I need? I crave it so much it hurts."

Hinako turned to her student and she looked at him and evaluated him and said:

"So long as it is not sex or something erotic I think I can help you. Congratulations for scoring among the top ten of the country Ranma."

Ranma came closer to her and said:

"Hinako-sensei. Then thing I crave is blood. I promise I won't drain all of your blood but I'll let you drink some of mine as compensation for the loss of your blood. It will make you stronger then you ever were before and would grant you access to your adult body at all times."

She nodded and Ranma elongated his fangs. Then he gently pushed her hair away from her neck and bit into her neck. The feeling of blood coming into his mouth was overwhelming and Ranma drank in large gulps. He felt the Beasts presence beginning to wane and soon he felt it disappearing completely. Then he released her neck as he had drank almost half of her blood and sensing that he had enough to last a week he gently sliced his wrist and put the bleeding wound to her mouth. She drank in gulps and Ranma watched as she glowed and the bite marks on her neck disappeared. Her eyes turned reddish for a second and then he left her sitting in the chair. He went outside and prepared to deal with his fiancé's. Ranma called upon most of his vampiric poison resistance as he ate the Ramen offered by the Amazon and felt himself resisting various love potions. As Akane came charging at him he was launched up into the air over Nerima again.

* * *

That night was the night of the full moon and Genma and Soun had placed Akane and Ranma in a room in the house that had a view on the outside and the moonlighted the room. Akane started changing into a werewolf and Ranma did the same. Then Ranma looked at the werewolf that was Akane and he felt revulsion flow through him. She made a poor werewolf and was as restrained in her anger in this form as she was in her human form. Ranma transformed back into his human form and drew his Katana. Akane had no restraints on her in her werewolf form and thus attacked the human entering her territory. Ranma was ready and he delivered a slash to the chest with the silver Katana. Akane howled in pain as the silver bit into her flesh and burned it. Immediately the door was opened and Genma entered in his hybrid form and growled:

"What are you doing boy? Transform into your true form and mate with her. It has been decreed by the Elders that you two marry."

Ranma scoffed at the old man and shifted into his hybrid form. The bulging muscles and fur made him look dangerous. The red blood lusted eyes did nothing to disprove the image of a bloodthirsty monster. Ranma still brandished the silver Katana and he said:

"Well Pops why don't you spill whatever you have kept hidden from me? After all I would lie to know if you were keeping something from me."

The old werewolf growled and tried to smack him with his paws. It succeeded but Ranma dealt a slash over the paw and Genma retracted his paw and looked at the burn. Then he looked at his son and said in a prideful voice:

"Boy you can wield a silver weapon. Oh happy day. With your blood going to your pups we might be able to resist silver at last."

Ranma growled and said:

"There are certain techniques one learns when dealing with Vampires. That includes getting a resistance against silver. It is imperative that you keep ahead with your opponent."

Genma closed the door after binding Ranma with a set of chains made from titanium and laced with several binding spells so that Ranma would be forced to copulate with Akane who was now trying to get Ranma's attention. She leaned on his muscled form and grinned at him and said:

"Now I get to bear your children just like the Elders decreed. This will be a powerful tool for the Werewolf race."

Ranma grinned at her and mentally called out for his Children. Soon three vampires entered the room and they stood behind Akane out of her sight. Ichiro looked at the sight and sighed. They had tried to bind his master once again in their stupid schemes. Yuki stared at the werewolf with anger visible in her eyes. How dare that slut try to take advantage of her Master! She would teach the furry bitch what it meant to have a vampire killing you. She drew a silver dagger from somewhere and then launched it at the back of the werewolf which was on top of her master. Akane gave a growl as the silver penetrated her back and a poison took effect which disabled her bodily functions. Ranma threw her off him and started modifying her memory to include having copulated with him and then Ranma made himself scarce. He left the room followed by his Children and jumped over the rooftops until he came at his mother's house. He bade the three Children farewell and sent them off to get a ticket to Atlanta for him. Night flight of course.

Ranma went inside and found his mother teaching her students about the different vampire clans and what could be used against them. Ranma listened for a few seconds before rudely interrupting her:

"Mother we need to talk."

She turned towards him and noticed that blood was dripping out of his neck and that he was virtually naked except for some rags. The girls looked at him with hearts shining in their eyes and the lesbian huffed. Nodoka stared at the neck and noticed that there was an imprint of two large fangs and that it was too big to have been from a vampire.

Ranma sat down on the floor and looked at his mother:

"Mom we need to talk about me. I am letting a few friends of mine pick up a ticket to go to Atlanta and will be departing to America tomorrow if all goes as planned."

Nodoka looked at her only son and said:

"What about your grades?"

Ranma smirked and handed her the tests he had done:

"I've already completed the most advanced work the school has to offer. And there is another thing I would like to talk to you about…"

Then the wall imploded and Akane in werewolf form came through with a feral snarl present on her face:

"RANMA YOU ARE COMING WITH ME NOW! INEED TO HAVE YOUR CHILD!"

Ranma pushed down a shiver of disgust and drew the Katana:

"Well Akane it seems that I don't want to go. NOW GET OUT OF THE HOUSE OR I'LL SLICE YOUR DAMNED WEREWOLF HEAD OFF!"

Then in a fit of anger Akane advanced on Ranma who just shrugged and gave an open palm strike to her abdomen. Akane was sent back out of the hole she had made and Ranma began focusing his vampire powers. By now he was collecting an impressive dark aura around him and his eyes turned a blood red. Ranma grinned and two vampire fangs poked out of his mouth. He felt connected to the minds of every clan member he had and felt their fear as he began accessing all the power he had as an Antediluvian. The sky immediately darkened as clouds gathered all around Ranma and thunder boomed in the sky. Blood began to come from wounds that mysteriously appeared on Akane's body and Ranma grinned and backhanded her into a building. He made sure she was knocked out and then walked outside. There were some schoolgirls converging on him with a blue haired one typing furiously on a computer.

She shouted something at the other girls and magical attacks flew at him. Ranma groaned as he immediately knew who they were. They were the soldiers of a long dead kingdom that was on the stars. It was made after the vampires had been born and they had led a crusade against vampires.

Ranma dodged the attacks and began to deal some damage. He grabbed a green skirted one who came at him and tried to smash open his ribcage with his fists. Apparently she thought that she could beat him with martial arts. Ranam grinned and he caught her hand. Then with a savage grin on his face his snapped the wrist and then threw her at her comrades with some telepathic force. Ranma watched and giggled in glee as the girls all crashed into one another and then fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs. Then he ducked underneath a sword slash intent on beheading him. He ducked out of a jet of magical water. Blood began seeping from his wounds that healed immediately. Ranma's blood red eyes began to glow as he beheld the new enemies and a grin once again appeared on his face. Blood was readily available here and he was going to get some of it. Ranma grabbed a brick and threw it with all his might at one of the girls. It hit her in the chest and she was thrown backwards into a wall and was knocked out. A girl with short purple hair appeared and apparently she healed the woman and then the woman stood up again and renewed the assault.

* * *

Ranma ducked underneath a slash and then jumped into a shadow and left the battlefield. The sky returned to normal and the fangs were hidden as they retracted. He walked back to his house and felt the fear in the minds of his Children subside. He was greeted by the sight of his three Childer which were gathered on the roof of his house. Yuki handed him a ticket and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Ranma gave a kiss to her lips and nodded. Ichiro and Takayuki bowed to their Master and said:

"May you find peace wherever you go master."

"Give them hell from us overseas."

Ranam grinned and said:

"Let me say goodbye to my mother and then I'll go. And if you want to you can come to America after a few weeks because I think that I would have settled in Atlanta well."

They nodded and then departed to go and feed on some poor guy who was wandering the streets.

Ranma went downstairs and hugged his mother and told her that he was going to America. She nodded and said that she had also planned a trip to America to visit and old friend of her.

Within three hours Ranma was seated in the first class section of the plane headed to Atlanta. He sipped on a glass filled to the brim with Champagne and was invited by several ladies to join what they called the Mile High club. Ranma just told them that he was gay and they all went away very disappointed and Ranma enjoyed the flight. No splashed occurred and Ranma stepped outside of the Atlanta Airport.

* * *

Brittany Diggers was thinking about the past and about all the things that had happened while she had been adventuring. She was now married to Strype for 6 months and still she wasn't pregnant. Apparently the combination of Krynn and werecheetah wasn't compatible with their genes so no child would come of it. It would either be another werecheetah that would impregnate her or another werecreature. And one thing was that Strype wasn't as gentle with her as he had been before. He actually had started hitting her a few months ago which had turned into full beating sessions after that. The only thing that prevented it from becoming knowledge to her father or mother was that she healed very fast like all werecreatures and the wounds were gone by the time morning came around.

She came to the memory about her encounter with the boy when she was eight. She remembered giving the boy their address of their home and wondered if he would come and visit. Maybe he could tell them what had happened all those years ago/. She had a vivid impression of a gigantic werewolf and wondered what had caused it to attack. Probably something about her being the last werecheetah. She didn't suspect that the subject of her thoughts was on the same city at the moment.

Ranma sneezed and a few windows broke from the sound waves generated by the sneeze. He wiped his nose and muttered:

"Someone must be talking or thinking about me. Maybe I should just get a hotel and go by the Digger's house later. And while I am in this city I might just go and get a decent set oif clothes."

Ranma checked into a hotel and then immediately went to bed as he saw that dawn was approaching. He knew that he didn't need it but he ill felt the need to sleep a little when dawn arrived. He would be up by noon anyways as his vampiric power allowed him to go without very much sleep. Well he didn't need sleep but it served as a good way to collect his thoughts.

* * *

A new chapter finished for my faithful reviewers and other fans of my work. Thanks to your many reviews I have completed this chapter and anxiously await the many reviews that will follow this chapter. At least I hope I get some reviews that are long.

Reviews:

**Lord of the Pit: **This is the long awaited update. Read it and review again Oh Lord of the Pit. Please your God with your reviews.

**Ranma Hibiki: **After some problems with my compute ri have decided to add this chapter. I hope it is good enough to you. I know I have spelling errors but my computer is totally fucked up most of the time. So I can't fix them. And I don't try to make many spelling errors. Leave me another review please. Please a long one.

**Innortal: **Well he is out of Nerima at the moment. The NWC will follow of course. I wonder what they will say when they find out that their object of lust/vengeance in reality is one of the most powerful vampires alive. Probably try to attack him. I doubt they would survive long.

**Skuld's Sentaro4: **The blood of Ranma is mixed. He wasn't human to begin with so he is now an Antediluvian/Werewolf hybrid. This means that he can walk in the sun like most Antediluvians and still access his werewolf form. Leave more reviews please.

**Silverscale: **Akane will get what's coming to her. She is a loyal dog for the Werewolf Elders. Well that actually would make sense to me. She obeys the Elders like a dog would do its master. So she would try to get a child from Ranma but he hates werewolves although he himself is half werewolf, his Antediluvian side is the side which is in control at every time.

**Striker: **I continued it. Thanks for leaving a review.

**Lone Wolf Blade: **he won't turn all of the Diggers. And edge guard are quite hard to imagine being vampires. Alive they would be more suited to lead some attack against him. But I know of someone who actually will get turned into a Vampire. I give you two clues: 1: She wears skin tight outfits which accentuate her assets nicely. 2: She is the last of her kind. Get the clues? She is cute!

**Jleonard: **Not overpowered. I reckon some of the mages on Jade could get him knocked out or something. Julia could beat him that's for sure. Although that was a living Ranma, undead I am not sure about. Continue with giving me reviews.

**Gallaghan2000: **I use Vampire the Masquerade: Bloodlines as a setting which doesn't explain much about werewolves. As for the werewolf properties I just used the normal werewolves that I am familiar with so those I will use. And as for the VTM werewolf their bodies will kill itself has a major flaw. Ranma didn't know he was a werewolf at the time and thus didn't know that it would kill him. And Antediluvians are a LOT stronger then the normal Vampire. Just keep on reviewing it would you?

**Brother Angelon: **interesting to read eh? Well he is more of an original werewolf from those horror movies mixed with the GD werewolf. And Ranma will age until he is twenty and then his vampiric power will kick in giving him immortality. His werewolf part allows him to grow until his physical maturity and then he will stop aging.

**Sylin: **they won't know that he is a Vampire king. And they will find out but then Brittany has been Embraced already. I imagine it would be quite funny as she would apparently gain the same things like Ranma has from her being a werecheetah. And in her hybrid form her face is quite pale and she actually has fangs so I doubt that anyone will notice the vampire fangs unless they do a scan of the person's magical energy.

**Phorcys: **I'll keep it up. Leave a longer review please. I'd like longer reviews so m y fans can give me good tips about how to advance the story.

**Kyros Lencho: **thanks but I had an original werewolf mixed with the GD werewolf in mind. But if I follow the werewolves of VTM then I am happy that you think I am doing a good job at it. Lkeave a loinger review next time because I am interested in your reply.

**Zaxxon: **Cologne will fall off her staff if she sees Ranma. The aura of anger and hunger and evil is overwhelming. I somehow doubt it that Theodore would like him to hang around his daughter. Ah well that is another problem to deal with at another time.

**Saoirse: **This is an update. Review again please.

**Migele: **I don't have a Beta reader. Nobody is online the moment I finish them and I think I am doing a good job at these stories and people like them so they don't complain too much against me. But thanks for the review. Review again please.

**Ame Suisei: **Malkavians are 'interesting'. I wrote this especially for reviewers who tell me in their reviews that they like it in an original way and make me want to write again.

**Darkepyon: **I have a lot of ideas swirling through my mind. Currently I am working on an old story to bring out another chapter. So I don't abandon it but leave it open for a while.

**Goku: **thanks for reviewing.


	3. Friends

**Vampiric Ascent**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon or Vampire the Masquerade or Gold Diggers. Those are the property of their respective creators and I am lazy so I won't name them. All I can say is that Rumiko Takahasi and Fred Perry. The rest of the creators I don't know or just forgot their names. Anyway I hope you liked the previous chapter because this is going to get a lot better.

**

* * *

Friends

* * *

**

Ranma wandered through the streets of Atlanta and marvelled at how familiar it all was to him. Dangerous people prowled the streets in droves and occasionally stopped to talk about their mad schemes. Ranma saw them talking about several mutations and all that stupid evil maniacal schemes. He went into a clothes store where he could at least avoid the strange people in the streets. He walked through the shop looking at things and he saw a nice leather set of clothes. The pants fir perfectly on him and he felt the leather cling to his body as if it were trying to kill him. The leather shirt also fit nicely and with the katana hanging off his side he looked like the handsome man he was and was subject to the stares of the females in the store and the glares of the males in the store. He walked up to the female cashier and said:

"How much do I have to pay for this leather suit?"

The cashier turned beet red as she looked at the gorgeous Asian hunk that stood before her. She nearly fainted as she saw the well toned muscles underneath the leather clothing. Ranma paid a lot less then expected because the female clerk made him pay less for being so hunky.

And so Ranma strolled through the mall looking at the various things that were in it surprisingly no thing of vampiric lore were present although there were some books about necromancy and resurrecting the dead. Ranma bought a few out of curiosity. Since he was already dead he didn't really need to sacrifice his life as there was none.

Ranma walked through the mall as he saw something familiar. He saw spotted hair and a feline tail. Immediately he knew that his was his old friend Brittany Diggers. The Antediluvian in his head remarked:

"She has grown considerably hasn't she Ranma? She would be fit to be your mate. The rest of the werewolves hate her so why not get her to marry you or something like that?"

Ranma grinned and he ran through the crowd without and effort and grabbed her waist and hugged her from behind and shouted excitedly:

"BRITTANY-SAN!"

* * *

Brittany Elin Diggers was currently busy with her favourite hobby which occasionally drove her parents nuts. She was trying to get her father's credit card empty once again and she was doing a good job at it. Already she had purchased some outfits that showed off her generous assets which would have the men drooling. She was in the process of entering a store as she felt a large weight impact on her back and felt two strong arms hug her waist and she heard a male voice cry out her name in a strange Japanese accent. She turned around and ended with that her breasts smacked the man in his face. That didn't stop him from hugging her harder then before. Before she could question him for his identity and where he had known her from she heard a wall behind her imploded and as she turned she saw a boy with muscles all over his body step out of the hole and say something in Japanese. She didn't understand it but apparently the guy who was hanging on her did and he shouted something back.

* * *

Ryouga Hibiki had been travelling to find Akane again. He would prove to her that they were a perfect match. Forget Akari. Akane was the one for him. The fact that he was a werewolf and that she was human didn't matter to him anymore. When he had burst through a wall he had asked the question:

"Is this Nerima?"

A voice he had hated so much had answered:

"No pigboy, this is Atlanta. Turn right after the Bermuda triangle and you should get to Nerima without a hitch."

Ranma nodded at the now angry cursed martial artist and said:

"Ryouga this is not the time for our weekly brawl. Innocent people could get hurt and…N-N-Nekoooo!"

* * *

Ranma pretended as if he were shivering as he looked at the hybrid form of his friend. Ryouga's face gained an unhealthy green shade as he remembered what Ranma had underwent as a child. The Neko-ken had been banned by every martial artist for thousands of years. Even Ryouga knew that trainee's in the Neko-ken were extremely volatile even in njormal social situation as they had gone berserk during the training and still felt the anger at their trainer and through it hatred for humanity. Seeing a cat triggered the berserk state. He remembered that Akane told him about Ranma being trained in the Neko-ken but shrugged it off as some crazy story she had made up after having read something about. It. The fat fool actually had trained his own son in that accursed technique. Ryouga couldn't understand the stupidity of the man. If Ranma were a werewolf then it would be almost impossible to stop him due to the raw physical strength that Ranma possessed for a mortal.

Ranma felt his bloodlust increase as he looked at Pigboy and immediately noticed the werewolf aura around him. It was weak as if being hidden by something and Ranma dropped on all fours and then dashed at Ryouga with incredible speed.

Ryouga screamed as he saw Ranma drop on all fours limbs in English:

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! HE IS GOING BERSERK!"

* * *

The people just looked as Ranma turned into a blur and the pavement cracked where his hands and feet had been put down. Ryouga had only a fraction of a second before incredible pain surged through his body and he was thrown through the air and landed with an audible crush on the pavement. Deciding that being alive was better then to loose honour he began to run away but Ranma was in hot pursuit. Using the speed of the Vampiric Antediluvian coupled with the power of his raw primal werewolf form he toe through several buildings in his rage as he began to go after Ryouga.

Britany just blinked a few times before she went after the man that had hugged her. Something about him screamed of intense pain and if the scream of the boy who had come through the wall was any indication he was extremely dangerous. She watched as the man ploughed through a few buildings that were in the way and stared in awe as he caught the wall breaking boy and slammed him into the ground HARD. She could hear bones snapping and then she decided to intervene. She ran up to him and slammed into him trying to get him to stop. Due to the high speeds she was travelling at it had the effect of making Ranma tumble over and come to a halt. She felt herself land on the pavement face first and she watched as the man got up groggily and she heard the wall breaking boy shout:

"CAT-LADY GET AWAY FROM HIM! WHEN HE SEES A CAT HE'LL GO BERSERK!"

She watched as the man got up and looked at her and then stalked overt to the wall breaking boy and delivered a punch into his gut HARD. She could hear the bones breaking and watched as blood was coughed out by the wall breaking boy.

The man looked at the boy with a red gleam in his eyes and lifted him into the air and said something in Japanese. She didn't try to decipher what it was and just stared.

Ranma grinned like a maniac and said:

"Look at me now Ryouga. Cursed to become a cat every time I see one. Look at this Ultimate technique now in my moment of clarity. Look at your death pig! I will give you one last chance to redeem yourself and think about your sins against me. Stand with Akane and die. Stand with Akari and live."

Ryouga spluttered a little and Ranma released him. The boy fell to the ground in a heap and got up shakily. Blood was coughed up and spat at the ground. Ranma delighted in seeing it and said:

"If you hadn't hounded me like a mad dog all the time you might have spared yourself this fate Ryouga. Now look at me. Look at your saviour or your destroyer."

Ryouga got some breath in him and stared at the man in front of him. This was no longer the Ranma he knew. The Ranma he knew would never have hit him that hard or even caused him to vomit or cough up blood. Weakly he gasped:

"What are you?"

Ranma got a maniacal grin on his face and he said:

"I am your worst Nightmare Ryouga. Believe me there is no part in hell that will fit me. I shall kill everyone who opposes me. Not even the 'revered' Werewolf Elder council shall force me to create an offspring with that bitch."

Ryouga felt like the lowest scum of the earth as what might be realisation had sunk in. he asked with a hoarse voice:

"You are a werewolf too? And Akane is one too?"

Ranma stared at the boy becoming a little colder every moment he saw the hopelessness in Ryouga's eyes. The boy's spirit might be broken with the revelation that he had willingly attacked a member of his own kind with the intent to kill. Ranma said:

"Well, I am a werewolf Ryouga. But that doesn't mater now. I would like you to apologise to me."

Ryouga sank to his feet after being released. His ribs still hurt and he was still coughing blood a little and shaking he said:

"I, Ryouga Ichiro Hibiki apologise to Ranma Saotome on behalf of my transgressions. May he find forgiveness and let my heart be soothed."

Ranma nodded and said:

"I forgive not easily but I have always called you friend even though you tried to kill me. On behalf of my clan I shall grant you my friendship once again Ryouga Ichiro Hibiki and let us join hands as a sign of our friendship."

Ranma held out his hand and Ryouga grabbed it and they shook hands. Ranma helped Ryouga up and said:

"For the friendship we once had I am willing to forgive you for your transgressions. But Ryouga you don't have to blame me if anything goes wrong. Just try to live with your directional curse and not let the depression get to you. I have made a few friends and they might be willing to look after you if you are willing to stay calm. Can you do that?"

Ryouga nodded and Ranma grinned:

"Well then let me call a friend of mine. BRITTANY COME HERE PLEASE!"

Brittany looked as the Asian guy called her over and complied with it wanting to find out how and why he knew her name. As she got there the man said to His companion something in Japanese and the boy said:

"Pleased to meet you miss Diggers."

Her eyebrow rose and Ranma said:

"Nice to see you again Brittany. It has been some time. No longer being chased by overgrown wolves are you? I still remember the day that I kicked my dad's ass to protect you. Then I was still innocent but now I am a bad boy."

Brittany felt a flash of recognition go through her and remembered the small kid who had beaten the huge werewolfand she said:

"Ranma is that you? How did you get my address or even know where I lived?"

Ranma grinned and said:

"When you gave me that card all those years ago I memorised the address and went here in the hope that you still lived here. Now it seems like my feelings were correct."

She nodded and said:

"Where are you currently staying. If you want to I am sure Daddy could put you up in one of the guest rooms. Is your friend coming too?"

Ranma looked at Ryouga and said:

"Ryouga do you want to come too? It'd be great for us to reconcile and get to know each other better."

Ryouga nodded and said:

"Wouldn't her parents be bothered by us staying there. I know for a fact that people don't take kindly to people who could break walls and that stuff. And why are you so comfortable talking to a cat lady? I know you trained in the Neko-ken so why are you talking to her like she is a normal human and not a cat lady."

Ranma just grinned and translated the first question to Brittany who just said:

"Well we always have enough maniacs around us. And my sister is a girl who just loves to blow things up. But we have a large house. Daddy makes a lot of money and my husband too."

Ranma's eyebrow raised as the H word was spoken and said:

"You are married? Congratulations."

* * *

Brittany got a slightly downcast look in her eyes and Ranma took that as a sign something was wrong. With utmost care he entered her mind and searched for some things about her husband. Ranma growled deep in his throat as several disturbing images came to the front. He withdrew from her mind and then turned to Ryouga and said in Japanese:

"I can stand Brittany because I met her a while ago. Then I was still afraid of cats but now I feel fine thanks to some modifications done to me. If you are my friend then promise me one thing."

Ryouga nodded and said:

"Alright. I promise. What do you want to ask me then?"

Ranma grinned and motioned to the city:

"I want you to keep yourself in check and don't go casting those Shi Shi Hodokan's or other destructive things. Although Brittany has said that her sister likes to destroy things I don't think that this city is quite ready for me. "

At Ryouga's raised eyebrow, Ranma grinned and said:

"I defeated a God. And I have enough power to level a city if my calculations are correct. Well I could level an entire country if I tried. But I don't want to do that. There would be no Kine left for fun activities."

Ryouga gulped and Ranma just grinned and said:

"Don't sweat it Piggy. I am not going to hurt you. Well not yet anyways. If you obey what I tell you then I won't harm you. Neither will the members of my clan."

Ryouga's eyebrow went up and he filed that away for later. They walked with Brittany and kept a wary eye on their surroundings. Finally they came to a large mansion and Ranma gulped as he felt some things that weren't on his favourite things list. For one he felt a few aura's that could easily be a match to his human self if he still were human. But then again why bother on wasting energy on them when he could avoid them by subterfuge?

* * *

Ranma and Ryouga were led inside and were given a tour of the building by Brittany. Ranma grinned and suddenly his fangs came into view. His eyes turned a brilliant and deadly red. Suddenly that disappeared and fur started growing all over his body and his muscles increased as well. A lupine head and body were now his and two red wolf-like eyes stared around for the prankster who dared to let him transform into his hybrid form.

His eyes fell on a blonde girl with a pair of large glasses on her nose. She was currently pointing some strange apparatus at Ranma and Ranma growled and said in a deep voice:

"What is the meaning of this."

The blonde looked ashamed at the apparatus and said:

"Well I'm sorry. I was just testing this automatic vacuum cleaner out on the room here and accidentally pointed it at you. Now it seems to have made you a werewolf although I can see that you are a different breed then what we are used to."

Ranma's eyebrow rose and he said:

"Do not think you can make fun of me. I am one of the Elder wolves which have remained on Earth for thousands of years. I am way more powerful then those weak offspring of Iceron."

Ranma looked at the girl and then grinned widely and showed her his fangs. Suddenly a spell crashed into his side and when he looked to the side he saw an aged mage standing there with a stony expression on his face. Magic was crackling around his fist as lightning apparently he had a small control about it. Ranma dodged out of the way of a beam of spiritual energy and then reverted to his base form and started returning the favour.

With a small whispered incantation he summoned up the discipline of Fortitude coupled with Celerity and rushed at Theo and slammed his fist into the mage's stomach and then immediately was gone and slammed his foot into the mage's back. Then he finished it with a direct palm strike to the private parts. The old mage fell to the floor grabbing his privates. Old as he was tit still hurt like hell.

Ranma got himself under control after a few seconds. He had nearly went berserk just to get blood fro the one that had attacked him. He looked around to see Ryouga grabbing his privates as he had watched the scene and the two women standing there looking at the old man and at the same moment they said:

"DAD!"

They rushed to the older man and helped him stand up from the foetal position he was in and Ranma grinned and said:

"Don't blast me with strange spells old man. I saved your daughter a while back and don't take kindly to being attacked."

Theo nodded and said:

"You were that boy that had kept the Elder werewolf from killing Brittany. Now I remember again."

Ranma snorted and said:

"It's alright. With old age comes forgetfulness."

Theo's head turned into a flaming skull and he said in a ghastly tone:

"You dare insinuate that I have problems with my memory? You are just a kid and I am older then you. You should respect your elders."

Ranma just grinned and started his transformation into his Antediluvian self. His eyes turned a blood crimson and his power level rose to unmatched height. The fangs in his mouth lengthened and his hands became clawed. Ranma started to grin like a maniac and said:

"You really think you can beat me in this body, mage? Well then since my host has been so generous as to allow myself to come forth lets give you a small demonstration of my power!"

Using a Discipline on Theo the man immediately fell to the floor and started to vomit blood. Ranma grinned and his transformation halted when it was on fifteen percent. He grabbed the old man's neck and said:

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now human? My host's father had no right to go and train him in the Neko-ken but it still made the child open for possession."

Ranma grinned but then slumped over as the old mage had prepared a spell of depossession and had launched it through his skin. Ranma turned back to normal and apparently seemed to be fine. No trace of the anger and hatred was shown in his eyes and said:

"Where am I? And why am I holding you Theodore-san?"

Ranma's eyes had taken their blue colour once again and they shone deviously as his mind began thinking up thousands of ways to escape from the mage. He could use blood disciplines to erase the man's mind. After all he was one of the best Dominate users amongst the Antediluvians only matched by Ventrue after study on Ventrue's part.

Ranma grinned as he began to look into the old mage's mind and found gallons of knowledge stored in the back of the man's head. The old man literally offered him almost all knowledge about Brittany which was a plus in Ranma's boks.He knew that the old mage had taken her in after the massacre and vowed that he'd protect her from harm. Even as a human he would have done so and while he was now a cold-hearted Antediluvian he still felt human emotions.

* * *

He stared at the old man still in his grasp and let him drop to the floor. He felt te killer intent seep away from him and felt the Beast growling inside his body. Theodore got up from his position on the floor and said to his daughter:

"So I trust that you have give Ranma a tour of the house?"

At Brittany's confirmation Theodore smiled at Ranma and said:

"You were possessed a few moments ago. But I managed to drive the evil spirit out. Let me introduce you to my lovely wife. I haven't told her about you because she has been away fro some time."

Ranma nodded and he was led to a woman with a huge aura. He felt his fang lengthening and immediately closed his mouth. It wouldn't be wise to show them that he was a Vampire.It wouldn't be very wise if he were discovered to be lusting after the blood of a fine specimen of the female race. She had red hair which was quite long and wore something that faintly resembled a training Gi. She was currently working on her swordsmanship. Ranma couldn't believe the power that went into every strike as tiny wind blasts hit a dummy on the opposite of the training area. He evaluated the stance she was using and came to the conclusion that this woman would be equal to Saffron in terms of power.

Suddenly he lured into motion and he delivered a punch to her abdomen which was blocked. The woman had noticed him even when attacking at his normal human speed. Ranma knew that none would escape this battle without scratches. So he began charging his limbs with power and he hit her in the waist area once that sent her back. She retaliated with a kick towards the groin which hit but was shrugged off. Ranma figured that his inhuman tolerance for pain must have something to do with it. The men in the room winced as they saw the foot lodged within Ranma's groin. Ranma retaliated by sending a Ki blast directly into Julia's face which sent her away from him and she regained her balance. She began to evaluate her opponent who had so rudely disrupted her training session. Ranma grinned and began using some of his vampiric disciplines to make himself go faster then ever. Blood began to pour from his forehead and arms and suddenly he gained immense seed and smacked her hard on the ass. Julia was surprised by this action and Ranma just grinned before disappearing and then reappearing and giving her a huge slap on the check. Then he began to use Obfuscate to disappear in the shadows. He had lost some of his blood supply and while he wouldn't have to feed for some time he still felt the craving for blood. If he wasn't careful he might go berserk and there was no telling what would happen if that happened.

Ranma decided to drop the Obfuscate and immediately appeared in front of her and grabbed her breasts ad twisted the nipples. After a pained yelp he grinned and changed into his female form and said:

"Hello. My name is Ranma Saotome. It was a pleasure fighting you."

Then she let a towel appear from hyperspace and wiped of her bloody forehead and arms where blood had been leaking out at an accelerated pace.

Then Ranma walked over to Theodore and said:

"Nice wife you got there. She is almost a match for Saffron. She'd wipe the floor with him."

Demon head cae back again and said:

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY WIFE! THAT IS MOLESTATION!"

Ranma grinned and said:

"No it wasn't, it was my training that kicked in. I was trained by the master of anything goes Happosai. That is what made me do those things."

* * *

Julia shivered as she heard the name Happosai. She had been groped by that old lech a few years back and never had waited anything to do with the man. He was just too perverted for her taste ad just stayed away from Nerima. Rama grinned at her ad said:

"You fight well. If I didn't saw that you held back then I might have used some of my more destructive attacks."

Julia looked with a cool glint in her eyes and said:

"I'd have to say the same for you young lady. Taking a male form and then attacking me was clever. In the female form you have a little more power."

Ranma grinned and said:

"I'm male."

Then he sifted back to his male form and accidentally pushed a little bit much energy within the transformation and the effect was that he began to grow hair and a tail. He had activated his werewolf form and quickly to spare what little clothing he had he got out of them the moment he began to feel the fur. Once started the transformation must be completed into the hybrid stage r else he'd de of over exposure of energy. Or just commonly referred as overload of muscles when shrinking and expanding. That could lead to heart failure and while he was undead it still was scary to think about it.

* * *

Once he stood there without clothing the girls and one woman had the decency to let out a loud wolf whistle before turning away. Their main thought was:

"Hmm I should get him as a boyfriend."

Or in Julia's case:

"Why didn't I wait for this guy? Now I'm stuck with a man who can't even get it up anymore."

* * *

Luckily the men didn't have the ability to mind read and Ranma undid his transformation and dressed in a way only the mortally embarrassed could. Once he was clothed again he said:

"Gomen Nasai Theodore-san, Brittany-Chan and Gina-Chan. I shoudnt' have put so much power into the transformation."

At seeing his blush Brittany decided to lessen the hurt and said:

"Actually most of the female population on the world wouldn't mind if you walked around naked al day. I am a married woman but that doesn't mean that I won't look at a piece of A grade beef. Or in my case a can of fresh Tuna."

Ranma felt a sweat drop grown above his head and he said:

"Hmm I thought you were married. Ah well just forget about it. Miss Diggers I apologise for attacking you. I just wanted to test you. My name is Ranma Saotome, son of Nodoka Saotome."

At the name of Nodoka Saotome her eyes got a glint of recognition in hem and she said:

"Wasn't she the one who defeated a Vampire Elder all on her own? She is one of the most powerful vampire hunter in the Earth Realm."

Ranma nodded and gulped. He hadn't known that she was such a famous and powerful vampire hunter. This could spell his end if she ever caught a small hint that he might be a vampire.

Ranma was introduced to Brianna who immediately took some interest in him and almost managed to drag him into her room for a training session. Luckily Ranma had managed to knock her out with a mental attack or else he'd be kissing his virginity goodbye.

Ranam had draped her over his shoulder and had comedown to the dining area where he met Brittany's ´loving´ husband.

The introduction hadn't gone too well.

* * *

A catlike person stood there hugging Brittany and Ranma immediately saw the golden band on the man's finger that might tell him that this was the husband of Brittany. Ranma dropped Brianna on a seat where she sat slumped over still with her mind trying to get some semblance of order in it. She wouldn't be able to do anything complicated for the next two hours. After ten she'd be back to normal with her unusually high Libido.

When the couple had stopped hugging each other Ranma caught a glint of unhappiness in Brittany's eyes before it was gone and replaced with false happiness. Ranma walked up to the man and said±

"Saotome Ranma pleased to meet you."

The Krynn Prince looked at the extended hand and shook it and said:

"Stryyp Gia Diggers. Pleased to meet you too. Are you a guest of my father-in-law?"

Ranma kept up a charade of niceness while he was boiling on the inside. He said:

"Actually I am a childhood friend of Brittany. She and I met while she was being chased by a werewolf who was my father. He thinks that Werecheetah are the scum of the earth. I do not support that vision. So I got away from him and the rest of the fucked up people that would follow me around."

Stripe nodded in understanding. He went back to his wife and started to ask her where she had met him. Her answer was short and explained all that would need to be answered:

"I met him in Cambodia. I was being chased by this gigantic werewolf and he kicked I away and decided to beat it. Using some mental ability of his he knocked it out."

Ranam turned to Ryouga who was bound to the chair with a rope and said softly:

"I don't like that guy. He seems to be up to something."

Then out loud he said:

"So Theodore-san where are we going to stay now. We don't want to impose upon you so we will go to a hotel or something like that."

* * *

Theodore Diggers was a wise man and that showed. But he was also capable of making mistake. And that was what he did. He allowed one of the most powerful vampires into his house:

"You can stay here Ranma. And your friend is welcome too. We have some empty guest rooms that you can use. but be sure to avoid the many people who are here to make our lives a living hell."

Ranma grinned and said:

"Okay then Theodore-san. I shall accept this invitation and if Ryouga wants to accept it too, its up to him to choose."

At Ryouga's nod Ranma continued:

"Okay. I think I can hold my own on the battlefield. I recently slew a Phoenix God and I'll tell you that those buggers are very hard to kill. Damn thing nearly burned me into a crisp."

Ranma was pointe dtowards a room and he grabbed Ryouga and put him into the room and said to Julia who had taken the task of pointing them to their rooms:

"I think Ryouga and I will sleep in one room. After all he has a slight directional problem. Not to make fun of you Ryouga but you have a problem with your directions."

He had seen Ryouga colour red in anger as Ranma told Julia about Ryouga's directional problem. Immediately the boy calmed down and then Ryouga selected the left bed and Ranma chose the right one. Immediately Ranma put his meagre belongings to the side and he got out his katana and began to practise with it the moment he had jumped out of the window swinging it in a downward arc. It generated a wind blast which cut up the ground. Immediately he followed it with a few strikes and the silver glittered in the settling sun.

* * *

Immediately he began a mock battle against his shadow and he felt the eyes of Julia on him. He looked at her after he had finished and put the katana back in its sheath. She stepped from the shadows and said:

"Impressive that you were able to hold a silver katana for so long without burning your hands."

Ranma grinned and said:

"I have some extra things about myself that make me immune to the effects of silver. True werewolves will still be affected but I will be the only one that is immune to it."

Then he grinned and said:

"Wanna practise against me? I am still not very good with it but its better then fighting against my clan members. The power I put in my strikes will kill any vampire easily and a normal human or werewolf won't stand a chance against it."

* * *

Then he had left her alone to think about the things that had happened during the day. Later that night when she was lying in her bed with her husband lying next to her he asked her:

"Julia what is the Neko-ken? Ranma has mentioned it once and I'm curious to what it is."

Julia paled and said:

"Why did he mention that accursed technique?"

Theo shrugged and said:

"He said he was trained in that technique when he was six."

A stream of curses flew from the woman's mouth as she envisioned the young man she had just met being tossed into a pit full of cats. After she had reigned in her anger she turned to her husband:

"Theodore if you want a complete explanation I shall give it to you: The Neko-Ken or Cat-fist is originally designed to make an insane berserker capable of killing anything if provoked enough. It was through sheer luck that Ranma hasn't gone insane because with the potential I see in him he could obliterate cities with ease. And even then it still isn't focused. Imagine if he managed to focus his power and then went insane by seeing a cat."

Theodore paled as he imagined an insane Martial artist slaughtering everyone in the vicinity and then said:

"Why didn't he freak out when he saw Brittany? She is in essence a cat woman."

Julia shrugged and said:

"Maybe because she looks and acts so human to him? And she is too tall and she can speak unlike a normal cat."

Theodore shrugged and filed it away for later thinking. Then he fell into blissful oblivion as sleep took him.

* * *

Ranma fell asleep too after having thought about all that had happened over the last day. Ryouga mumbled something about Akane being ideal for him.

That would come back to haunt him later…

* * *

Anew chapter finished and I hope you like it. Please review it so I can once again gauge your interest for this story.

Reviews:

**Darkepyon: **Akane is a bitch and YES I am going to pair Ranma up with Brit. I love the girl for just being cute! It doesn't matter if she has huge breasts but she is nice and has soft fur. Send me another review please.

**Silverscale: **I am going to have him on a fence between Darkness and light. But eventually he'll be dark. He just hides his true nature well.

**Innortal:** he just roughed the senshi up a little. Akane will be frustrated. Damn bitch. Give another review please.

**Skuld's Senttaro4: **indeed I have to agree that Akane/Ranma sucks. Keep the reviews coming.

**Ranma Hibiki:** His mother didn't really find out that he is a vampire. He tried to tell her but he was interrupted every time. She'll know eventually as she gets a little kiss on her neck. Review again please.

**Ron: **If you review again you'll get to read more.

**Madsinner: **Cenobites? What are they? And I can't tell you the pairings just yet because I am still in conflict. Ranma / Brittany Elin Diggers is certain but I might add more people to the match up list if I can get more people to give me choices in which girl would be perfect for Antediluvian Ranma.

**RGFJ: **I can promise you that Strype isn't going to get away intact. And he'll do the turning himself of course. No way in hell that he'd allow any of his Children to turn Brittany and thus making her a servant to that vampire. He'd rather do it himself just to give her a choice to do whatever she pleases. Review again please.

**migele: **I might. But thanks for the review. You made me grin while reading it. And that is a compliment since it scared my sister who was thinking that I was watching porn. When she saw the screen I currently was looking at she just gave me a weird look and said:

"You are a sick bastard!"

then she left the room. Good way to get annoying little sisters out of rooms is to put on a porn site which is weird. Like BDSM or something like that. I'm not into that rope crap but it scares her away. Review again if you'd like to do it after treading this review.

**Sylin:** the meeting didn't go very well. Ranma already dislikes him. Keep reviewing if you want me to write more. Life is hell for me now with exams coming up and I have to study for them.

**Shadowtime: **Ryougais a werewolf that actually feels sorry for harassing Ranma about Akane. He won't know that Ranma is a vampire but will feel a sense of camaraderie between them. That will tighten their 'friendship' so that he won't go on a rampage to go and kill Ranma and his Children. Review again please.

**Lord of the Pit: **You think my work is Epic? Wow. It made me cry when I read that review. Please review again if you'd like. And know that you made me cry with just one review. It's rare that I get awarded such praise from a reviewer. So do it again.


	4. Clan

**Vampiric Ascent**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Ranma ½ or Gold Diggers or anything that may appear in this fic. I only hope that people would like to read this and give me a good review of it and then give it a good rating. People who like this story are encouraged to tell other people about it either by putting it on their favourites list or by telling them in a review that this story is good.

I thank you for all your support and I will try to get working on new chapters for some of my other stories.

**

* * *

Clan

* * *

**

Ranma was currently engaged in a sparring match with Ryoga who had taken to sparring with him like a fish does to water. They sparred for hours without relenting both in their werewolf forms. Ranma always had the upper hand because he was faster and had a lot more precision while Ryoga was strong enough to pulverise walls with his punches. Ranma had blood dripping from his mouth as a punch had connected only a few moments ago by his opponent. Ranma felt the werewolf powers within his body regenerate any damage done to it.

Ranma felt the fury of the werewolf standing opposite of him and he ducked underneath a thrown punch and then slugged Ryoga in the gut making him crash through a wall and land on the ground outside. Ranma followed it up by making himself disappear and then slammed his foot down into Ryoga's gut so hard that a pained cry was heard coming from Ryoga's mouth. Blood was splattered over Ranma's pants as he looked at Ryoga who was in the motion of pulling his legs from underneath him. Ranma jumped and then landed a few meters away. Ranma resumed his human form and Ryoga did the same. Then they started on their hand to hand sparring which involved the sounds of fist hitting flesh and the body being crunched like it was being forced to go through a grinder. Bones were broken and immediately restored by the power that the warriors had. Ranma had managed to get Ryoga to tell him something about the boy's past and what he had heard was that Ryoga's directional curse made it so that the boy would always be lost and that he hadn't seen his parents in three years after losing them on a trip to Yokohama where Ryoga had founds himself on the Arctic circle by accidentally going the wrong way.

* * *

Brittany watched the warriors spar with each other and sighed as they once again tore up the ground around them. Her father would be so mad if he came home and saw the damage done to the ground. Ah well there was always tinned tuna in the fridge so that was no big loss if the man lost his cool. If he ever took away her tuna then she couldn't be held responsible for the results. As she had once said:

"Take away my tuna and die a horrible death."

That had made it almost impossible to make the tuna be absent from the house and whenever the tuna was gone entirely from the house it would be bought again by Theodore because he had once refused to buy it and then had been the subject of a severe tongue-lashing by his wife and his adopted daughter.

* * *

Ranma looked at Brittany once he and Ryoga had decided to call it quits for the day. The beautiful woman sat on a reclining chair outside just sitting in the sun and letting herself be basked in its radiance. As a Vampire Ranma had a slight aversion towards sunlight but thanks to him being a werewolf and an Antediluvian he could stand the sun. It would cause him to feel hot when exposed to it for long periods but that also happened whenever he was training very hard.

That night he went out into the nightlife of Atlanta deciding to see if any of the Kindred of this city were eager to give him a little information about the things that were happening in this country. Pretty soon he had found a member of his clan who had been embraced five years ago. The man was black and muscles and apparently was a great brawler. He challenged Ranma to a fight which Ranma did accept. In the fighting ring he stood his ground and easily beat the man into a pulp. Then he watched as the man regenerated before his eyes and then lunged at him with the intent to bite him and Embrace him. Ranma smiled at the man and pressed him against the ground and said:

"No fledgling vampire would ever attack an elder without warning. Learn your place fledgling and you shall be respected."

The Kindred looked at him and said:

"You an Elder? I am of Clan Shinigami and was Embraced five years ago. My name is Mike. Jus' Mike for you Asian boy."

Ranma grinned and said:

"Well then Mike let me introduce myself to you. I am Ranma Saotome or better known as the Antediluvian who has created this clan. Are there any other members of the Clan in this city or do I have to Embrace some more to help me out?"

Mike looked at Ranma with a stunned expression. He had been beaten by the same Master which was revered amongst the rest of the clan for being so strong that he could easily beat most other vampires. Ranma grinned devilishly and said:

"Mike, are there any clan members here or do I have to beat the answer out of you?"

Mike nodded at the senior member of his clan and said:

"We are here with almost one thousand kindred. This is one of the largest concentrations of Shinigami Clan members in the USA."

Ranma grinned and said:

"Well I have some plans for my clan. Let's all gather around the Diggers house in three nights and then I will tell you of my plans for this city. Are we members of the Camarilla or the Sabbat?"

The vampire looked at his master and said:

"Sabbat. The Tzimische Antediluvian has recently taken back his clan and is preparing for a mass assault on the people of Atlanta."

Ranma nodded and said:

"Well I think I might be able to take over the Tzimische clan if I kill that bastard who is the Antediluvian that created them. I don't think the rest of the clans would agree with it but once I gain complete control over the Tzimische I shall make it very obvious who is the ruler of the night."

* * *

Mike looked at the Antediluvian in front of him and said:

"The Diggers family doesn't like Kindred stalking around their home. They kill us on sight. Please reconsider the meeting spot Master. "

Ranma looked at the vampire and said:

"Alright then tell me where to meet the Clan and I shall be there. We shall rule the nightlife of this city and drive away those foolish Fledglings who dare to stand against me."

Then in a small blink he was gone and Mike just gaped at the spot where the Clan leader had stood before snapping back to attention. He had a lot of phone calls to make.

* * *

Ranma appeared on a rooftop and watched as a Nosferatu came from the shadows and grabbed a young lady. He grinned and dropped down from the roof directly behind the Nosferatu and smacked the creature on the head which made it turn around letting go of his victims. Ranma said:

"Shi-Ne!"

Then the katana flashed in the lamplight and the vampire turned to dust. Ranma walked out of the alley and looked at the victim and saw that it was a young lady with bright blue eyes. Ranma just smiled disarmingly and said:

"I rescued you from your attacker miss. Have a good night."

Then he turned around and began to walk away from the woman. She looked at him and said:

"Wait! Maybe I should give you something to thank you. Please come with me to my house."

Ranma turned around and glanced at the woman and said:

"Very well. Lead the way then."

She turned around and within ten minutes Ranma came to known that her name was Kathy and that she was apparently a member of a high class family. They arrived at the mansion that belonged to Kathy's parents. Ranma was led inside and then was introduced to the rest of the family:

"Mum, Dad this man has saved me from being mugged. I invited him in."

Ranma looked at the parents and saw that they were kind in nature and probably would be afraid of him if they knew that he was a Vampire. He looked around the room and said:

"Impressive weaponry. Are they still in use or just for decoration?"

The father who had introduced himself as Jack said:

"Yes they are still in use. We are hunter of some sort."

Ranma noticed a small picture sitting in some sort of shrine which depicted his mother and said:

"Who is that woman on that picture?"

Jack smiled and said:

"She is the best hunter in the entire society. She is respected in every country and currently is training apprentices to hunt."

Ranma raised an eyebrow and mumbled:

"I never knew that Okaa-san was so famous. I should have paid more attention to her."

Jack ad caught the murmur and said:

"She is your mother? Then you are welcome in this house. You are the son of the famous Nodoka Saotome. We hunt vampires just like she does but we are more focused on working in groups. That she can do it on her own is thanks to her special training she had from her family. But she is the last of her family except for you."

Ranma grinned and said:

"This Katana belonged to her. I got it when I massacred a Nosferatu den. I kinda saved her from a vampire about to lunge at her. I am friends with a few vampires though and it's quite useful because they supply me with information."

Jack looked at Ranma with a sceptically raised eyebrow:

"So you can talk with vampires without killing them. Would you please show me your neck?"

Ranma nodded and immediately removed his shirt and jack inspected the neck to see if any bite marks were there. To his surprise he found none and said:

"How is it that you can talk to them without getting bitten?"

Ranma smirked and said:

"I just threaten them. Ever heard of the Shinigami Clan?"

At Jack's nod Ranma continued:

"I just got a few of those members to agree with my views of peaceful cooperation between vamps and Kine. And they supply me with information. Ever wanted to know why they are so against humans? The Sabbat mingles with humans freely but still thinks them to be above humans. And there are humans who wish power and might and willingly become vampires. So they will cooperate with the Antediluvians plans. Did you know that there is an Antediluvian out to rule this entire world? He is the leader of the Shinigami clan and is versed in all vampire Disciplines. It would be almost impossible to defeat him."

Jack's eyes widened at the prospect of having to fight an almost unbeatable vampire. Ranma just looked grim and said:

"I need to go now. I think I'll need to interrogate a vampire before I grant him his final rest. See ya!"

Then he ran out of the house towards a Tzimische with a particular ugly face. He didn't know why it had appeared out in the open but he was sure to take advantage if it. He grabbed the vampire by its head and smashed the head into the pavement a few times. Then he jumped away and used his mental disciplines to finally bring down the Vampire. Then he grabbed the vampire which had never stood a chance and jumped up onto a rooftop and started his way towards the Digger house. When he got there he noticed that it was silent and hoped that the cries of anguish wouldn't disturb the residents.

* * *

When he got to his room he immediately noticed Ryoga sleeping like a log in his bed and with a savage grin Ranma began to chain the vampire to the bed by using some chains he had found around Brianna's room. Why the girl had kept them didn't matter much to him. He used them to chain the vampire to his bed and then placed a small amulet he had made on the vampire which would drain the power form the vampire until removed.

Ranma awoke the vampire by splashing him with some water gotten from the bathroom. Ranma's face still wore the savage grin and he said:

"Wakey, wakey little vampire. You are going to tell me everything about your Antediluvian and where he hides."

The vampire hissed that he would never betray his master and Ranma's grin widened and he said:

"You don't want to comply with my wishes? Then I'll do this to you. "

He snapped the bones of the vampire and immediately a howl of pain was heard and Ranma saw the bone piercing through the skin letting some blood spray from the wound.

Ryoga stirred in his sleep and Ranma just raised an eyebrow and said

"Tell me where your Antediluvian master is and I will kill you fast."

* * *

The vampire spat into Ranma's face and he felt the spit drip down from his face. Then Ranma's hands became clawed and the claws tore into the flesh. Blood began to low from the wounds and soaked the sheets of the bed and Ranma took a great delight out of it and began to carve intricate patterns into the vampire's skin. Blood was by now dripping on the floor and the vampire was screaming in anguish. Ranma wondered why nobody had come to check the sounds and found out that there had been a small dampening spell. It helped the vampire to regain some of his healing properties and quickly Ranma dispelled the sound ward and then said:

"Tell me where your master is or you'll die a death unworthy of our kind."

The Tzimische was broken by the sheer agony and said:

"He is at the Windbrooke manor. Please don't hurt me anymore."

* * *

Ranma grinned and grabbed a few wooden planks and a hammer with a few nails from hammer spaceand pulled off the chains easily and made a cross of it. Then he grabbed the vampire and put the poor kindred on the cross and then fastened the arms to the cross by nailing them onto the cross which was accompanied by howls of pain.

Ranma looked at his work and saw that the vampire was sobbing uncontrollable. Then he grabbed the cross and began to drag it out of the room into the hallways with the vampire blood leaking onto the floor. Ranma vowed that he would clean that up somehow. Then he reached the door leading towards the garden which would be showered with sunlight within twenty minutes if his estimations were accurate.

* * *

Brittany was looking at her husband as she felt the whip crash onto her flesh. Her husband was up to his games again and she had to be a participant in it. She didn't know why she had actually married the guy. She was infatuated with him for sure but the guy was so sweet when she had finally gotten to know him. When they had married they had vowed to keep the other safe and secure. But then a few months afterwards he had changed thinking that his wife would do some rougher things with him. She had reluctantly agreed and then she had been the subject of a long session with her husband using some tools that were definitively evil in her viewpoint. The next day she had walked with a slight limp since her Werecheetah genes allowed fast recovery but it wasn't enough to stop the skin from being sore.

* * *

Ranma didn't even hear the screams of the Vampire he just dragged the cross over the floor towards the garden. Then he lifted it and implanted it into the ground and said:

"Any last words?"

The Tzimische just spat in his face againand Ranma grinned evilly andsaid:

"Alright then. Have a nice sunrise."

Then Ranma grinned as the Vampire started cursing his mother and all of his descendants until Ranma said:

"I can't really say that you'll be alive to see my grandchildren. I wonder if you would like me to bring my regards towards your behaviour to your Antediluvian. I am sure that he will less then pleased that I killed you so soon. I will cherish your death since it has been a nightmare for me to try and break you. You were so resilient even after I decided to rip off your hand and then feed it to you. The damn thing even regenerated. Ah well it can't be helped."

Suddenly Theo appeared on the scene and said:

"What the hell are you doing young man? Chaining a man onto a cross and then placing it in my garden! I demand that you release him this instant."

Just then the sun rose over Atlanta and the members of the Diggers family that were present were treated to the agonised screams of the Tzimische which was now wailing in pain as its muscles started to burn with the skin as the suns rays began to make the bones into charred pieces of bone.

Ranma just watched the scene with a maniacal grin on his face. Then he suddenly began to look at Theo and said:

"The ashes of a vampire make a great fertilizer. It's full of power of a rotting corpse and thus had the good fertilizing property that you can only find in 1st class fertilizer. Trust me that it's a good fertilizer because I use it to make my poisonous plants grow faster."

Theodore still looked to be sceptic and said:

"Then I ask you to remove that cross from our garden."

Ranma smiled and said:

"Already done, Theodore-san."

When Theodore turned around no cross was seen in the garden and even the ground was clean of anything while the roses looked to be a lot better in colour. Ranma grinned and he suddenly was dressed in a black trench coat which he had retrieved from his room before he went out.

* * *

With a small muttered excuse he went to the bathroom to clean himself up. He didn't really think very much at the moment except that he was still thinking about the situation he had gotten himself into. Theodore was now not very trusting towards him. His wife trusted him to a certain extent apparently thinking that whoever was given the okay sign by her daughters.

Ranma was confused about Julia. She had a strength which surpassed even Ryoga's but not his own. He figured that it must have been due to his werewolf and kindred genes that he was so strong but that didn't explain why Julia was so strong.

* * *

Brittany was currently taking a shower and wasn't thinking about anything else then getting herself clean. She hadn't followed her husband upstairs because she looked like a mess. She could faintly hear someone else stumbling around in the bathroom but paid it no heed. It felt familiar somehow like someone she knew for a long time.

Ranma's eyes widened as he caught the scent of blood in this bathroom. He looked around and saw a blurred figure standing in a shower stall which definitively HAD to be female and tall. He gulped for a second and then decided that it wasn't worth it. He looked in the mirror and he saw that his eyes had definitively taken a red shine at the moment. He gulped loudly and immediately went towards the exit of the bathroom. At the same moment the shower opened up and Brittany Elin Diggers stepped out naked as the day she was born and making Ranma blush to the roots of his hair with a full-sized body blush. She giggled at the reaction of the man and said:

"Leave. Now."

The same thing didn't need to be said twice as Ranma ran like crazy.

Brittany giggled at the reaction of the pigtailed young man and said to herself:

"Maybe next time I'll try to seduce him or something. That should be fun especially because I know from personal experience that it can creep someone out especially if Ranma's story was true about his fiancé's. It should be fun."

* * *

Ranma didn't know what was wrong at the moment but he felt like something had just crawled over his spine and then crawled back. Eh entered the Dojo and looked at Julia sparring with herself. He grinned and said:

"Miss Diggers! You up for a spar?"

Julia grinned and said:

"Sure kid! Let me wipe off the sweat and I'll be all set for you."

Ranma's eyebrow twitched at being called kid but he didn't comment on it. He needed to work off some frustration that the scene earlier had caused. It reminded him too much of Nerima.

What he didn't know at the moment was that his Ghoul and mother were making their way over to him immediately after they had received a call from Jack. Nodoka had received a request from Hinako that she had to follow Ranma for some strange reason which wasn't even known to herself.

* * *

Ranma felt a headache coming as he thought about his mother coming here. That would definitively cause many problems forhim because shewould go spouting off manliness speeches. Well if she wanted manliness why the hell did she marry Genma Saotome? The man had no sense of manliness whatsoever. He suspected that his mother was just eager to get a husbands or something like that. But if she started harping about fiancé's and such bullshit then he was seriously going to say something like:

"Gee mom why don't you give me a small test to determine my manliness? After all you evaluate my culinary skills and that other thing that you called etiquette. So why not give me a physical test of some kind."

Of course he would tell her that it was all a joke afterwards but it would be funny to see the look on her face.

* * *

Soon the battle was joined between the Armsmaster of Jade and Ranma Saotome, Antediluvian of the Shinigami Clan and most powerful Martial artist on the Earth and also one of the cutest guys available according to a small proclamation that a girl had once said.

The battle started off slowly with only 'light' punches being traded between the pair. Soon the tiles had cracked from the sheer kinetic energy that was channelled through the body towards the ground.

Ranma was enjoying this fight and then he started with the heavier punches and other things that were definitively not very legal. He rammed his elbow into Julia's stomach who retaliating by giving him a solid kick into his groin. Doubling over in pain Ranma could only think of one thing: time to bring out the more powerful hits.

Julia was slowly thinking about the strategy she would use at the kid. She was surprised by the strength he showed and immediately knew that he was a powerful individual who would stop at nothing. She mentally shrugged and said to herself: time to take him serious.

In the meanwhile they had attracted quite a crowd which was by now paying close attention to the two fighters who were ignoring their presence automatically fully focusing on the battle.

Gar Silvaer looked at the fighters and immediately realised that this was a little bit above his league. Anyone who could almost beat Master Julia was to be considered extremely dangerous. After all it wasn't very common that the Armmaster could get beaten easily.

Sheila was just staring at the hunk that was fighting against the Armsmaster. He was looking so good with those exotic looks that she just wanted to eat him up.

The rest of the Edge Guard just looked at the battle scene.

Ranma smirked and said:

"This time I am going to show you something which I had to learn on my own."

Then he began to get furrier and furrier while his muscles grew. A tail poked out of the modified version of his kung fu pants and Ranma looked like a gigantic werewolf from fairytales.

The reactions varied: Gar and Sheila were in shock, Tirga was staring at the werewolf with wide eyes with his hand clenching his weapon tighter then normal. Throphan just stared along with Raphiel. Onoli just shrugged and went back with watching. who cared if a werewolf was sparring against thge armsmaster

Ranma smirked letting a row of huge teeth be visible:

"You are going down Juliet. Say hi to Romeo if you meet him."

Julia's eyebrow twitched at the hint towards the play she and Theo had seen last night. Ranma had caught wind of it and had teased her and Theo about it all night.

* * *

She attacked with a fierce war cry and Ranma felt her fists hitting his body with incredible speed. Suddenly he initiated the first stage of his attack which was literally turning around with his back to his opponent.

Then he let his claws lengthen and began to spin like mad and soon a small miniature tornado formed where he was standing and with alarming speed it barrelled into Julia whose clothing got ripped by the sharp claws of the werewolf. Then Ranma grabbed her and slammed her down into the floor which bore the results of their spar until now. She landed hard on it and said:

"Lets stop for a while Ranma. I think I got a small cramp in my leg or something."

Ranma nodded and let her fall unceremoniously and she fell to the ground with a dull thud as she impacted again with the floor. She got up and surveyed the damage to her uniform. The skin-tight uniform she had worn then had been totally destroyed in her opinion. It was ripped apart and the sleeves could be seen lying across the floor. It almost showed all of her private parts and she actually disappeared as she went to change into something less revealing.

Ranma had by now gotten out of the battle zone and was curiously looking at the people who were gawking at him. He raised an eyebrow and said:

"What?"

The Edge Guard blinked and immediately Gar was the first to speak:

"Who are you and why were you fighting Julia-sensei?"

Ranma grinned and said:

"Me? I'm just a kid who is a werewolf outcast from his tribe. Well not exactly outcast but they forced me to mate with an uncaring cold bitch who likes to hurt people. Add to that my resistance against silver and the fact that I can hold it without feeling anything else then the metal makes me excellent breeding material according to that fucked up council of Elder werewolves. Like I actually care for their genetic make-up. I may be the son of the greatest vampire hunter on Earth and a werewolf but if there is one thing that I don't like then it is being manipulated. So now enough blabbing about me. I'm going to hit the showers. Talk to Brit-chan if you have any questions regarding towards my stay here."

Then he walked inside the shower section and soon the water could be heard running. Julia came out and said:

"Why are you all staring at the showers? Did Ranma want to take a shower or something?"

At a nod from Gar the man turned to Julia and said:

"He said something about talking to Brit-chan if we wanted to know more about him. Who was he talking about sensei?"

Julia smiled and said:

"I think that Brittany and Ranma have met before if what Brittany has told me is correct. He had saved her from a werewolf if Theo is correctly remembering it. So I believe them. So what if he is a werewolf or something like that. It's not like he is going on a killing spree to satisfy an insane lust for blood or something."

* * *

Inside the shower which was spraying hot water all over his body, Ranma sneezed rather loudly and murmured to himself:

"Someone must be talking about me. I just know it."

When he got out he was once again dressed in the black trench coat and he looked at Julia and said:

"Do you know where Brittany is? I think I need to talk to her about something."

Julia told Ranma that she didn't know where Brittany was at the moment but she could guess where she was. And so Ranma was currently making his way to the pool where he immediately spotted the girl called Brianna trying to get a nice tan with her sisters lying next to her in the sun. Ranma briefly thought that Brittany in a bikini made a rather nice sight.

* * *

Brittany looked as a shadow appeared before the sun and she stared into the blue eyes of Ranma Saotome. She found herself lost within the azure orbs and then she found herself snapped out of her daze by his voice:

"Brittany I need to talk to you… in private."

She nodded and got up. She said:

"Gina I'll talk to Ranma for a few minutes and hear whet he has to say and then I'll come back. Anything I can get you?"

Gina just replied with:

"A soda please, Sis."

Brittany turned to Brianna and said:

"Want anything little sis?"

Brianna just murmured that she didn't want anything but a hunky piece of meat.

Ranma led Brittany to his room and then closed the door after checking if Ryouga was in the room. Luckily it was vacant at the moment and Ranma said:

"Brittany I want to apologise for earlier this morning. It was uncalled for me to enter the bathroom where you were just taking a shower."

Brittany just grinned and said:

"No big deal Ranma. As long as you liked what you saw I ain't complaining. If you did find anything wrong with seeing me naked it would make me very sad."

To illustrate that point a few fake tears appeared in her eyes and Ranma found himself looking into her eyes and quickly said:

"You are beautiful Brit-chan. Gorgeous. Stunning. Marvellous."

Brittany wiped away the tears and said:

"You really think that Ran-chan? You really think that these are great?"

With that she lifted her breasts and Ranma turned red like a tomato t the sight. It was totally surprising to him that his friend would act like that and thus he did what seemed logical to him at the time:

"Sure they are nice. Biggest I have ever seen in my lifetime but that's beside the point."

Open mouth, insert foot and don't chew. And thus Brittany coloured a good shade of magenta before regaining her composure and looking at Ranma who was almost expecting to get hit by a mallet wielding Akane proclaiming that he should stand near a hussy.

* * *

Ranma just felt weird and said:

"Hmm you got a really nice rack. In my girl form I get big breasts but I know for sure that yours are bigger. I never weighed them or something like that. Mom tried to get me to wear a bra but seeing how often I change it was close to impossible."

Ranma grinned a cheeky smile at her and said:

"Shall we go get back to the others? If I am thinking correctly then they either think we have gone and sneaked off to have a secret affair or we are talking about science or weightlifting or something like that."

Brittany smiled and said:

"I bet Gina is thinking about you at the moment. And Brianna might just be planning another of her workout sessions if I can follow her logic. Because she is a mix of me and Gina I get to know some of her behaviour and if I am correct she will either try to drag you off to her room or just capture you. But don't worry! I shall protect you!"

She struck a heroic pose and Ranma cracked up. After he had finished laughing Brittany asked what was so funny about the pose. Ranma just answered:

"The only one that I k now who ever struck poses like that was a true blunder with the delusion that he was a samurai. If he really was hell-bent on destroying evil then he should have rammed that stupid sword through my chest and be done with it. He viewed me as a Dark and Villainous Sorcerer. But strangely he loved my girl form. The fool even went so far as to proclaim his love for my female side and his sister was just as screwed up as him. She loved my male side and then hated my female side."

Brittany stared at the young man and said:

"Whatever. Just keep them away from me."

Ranma grinned and said:

"Want me to throw their bodies into a meat grinder or something? That's the easy way to kill them."

Brittany was horrified by that and it clearly spoke volumes through the horrified look on her face:

"You can't just go around killing people Ranma. That would be illegal and I care too much for my friends so I don't want you getting the death penalty."

Ranma grinned and said:

"They were inbreeding pieces of filth. So that's my reasoning. If you tell me to get rid of them I'll get rid of them. I promised to myself so many years ago that I would protect you and that would include following your orders to a certain extent. I am not going to do a lap dance for your sisters if you commanded me to."

Brittany raised an eyebrow:

"Now why should I let you do that? I could have you all to myself if I wanted to.'

Ranma sighed and said:

"Do I need to remind you that you are married as is indicated by that golden band on your finger. So please keep your dirty fantasies for the bedroom."

Then his face took on a strange look:

"Oh man I think I just said something intellectual. The world must be coming to an end! Ranma Saotome, Savant of Fighting has spoken the words of intellect!"

Brittany grinned at the sight of the slightly strange acting Ranma and said:

"Ran-chan, lets go get a soda and get you something to drink too."

Ranma nodded and after a few minutes they reached the fridge where most soft drinks were kept and Brittany opened it and said to the already drooling Ranma:

"See anything you want?"

Ranma nodded and immediately selected a can of Dr. Pepper. He liked the drink because it made him think of cherries mixed with blood for some strange reason. After he had taken the drink Brittany grabbed herself a can of Pepsi and said:

"Well Ranma, lets get back to my sisters."

* * *

Ranma just shrugged and they walked back towards the pool. Ranma was so gentlemanly that Nodoka would have rated him an A+. he opened the door for Brittany if it were locked and closed it afterwards. And he made polite conversation. Although polite were not the words for the conversation as Ranma was discussing various properties of martial arts with Brittany who listened about the different styles Ranma used and what he mainly used when trying to defeat an opponent. This included a very graphic detail of the technique he used to bring down a vampire a few months ago:

"…and I just slammed my hand in his chest and ripped off a good chunk of meat. The damned thing was screaming so loud I think I must have scared some people living in that old street. That damned vampire was feeding on them so why not cause it a little pain? Then I just grabbed the damn things head and delivered a punch to it which went at about Mach 1. You should have heard the cracking sound. It sounded so good that I was sure that the cops were going to arrest me or something. Then I just grabbed the vampire and threw it against thee wall and grabbed an antenna from a car nearby and impaled the vampire on the antenna."

* * *

Brittany sat down on the grass near the pool and thought about the relationship she had with Ranma. He was kind and honourable. He cared for everyone to a certain extent and never seemed to be bloodthirsty or something like that. It was true that he was a werewolf but apparently he had nothing to do with the slaughter. It was all the fault of that werewolf council according to him. It didn't matter very much anyways since she had already made it clear to her father that she wanted Ranma to stay here. The fact that the local vampires would be extinct soon made her heart lighten up a bit. Always the corpses were half-drained if they were found at all. Damn bloodsuckers had made so many problems that she had encountered a few and literally ripped to shreds.

Her husband was of an entirely different sort. He liked to humiliate her in the bedroom and while she was physically stronger she still thought that he loved her. She knew that she loved him still and learned to bear the pain.

* * *

Ranma Saotome was basking in the sun letting himself tan a little. It was a benefit of being an Antediluvian that you could just walk in the sun without getting hurt by it. Of course the Children were a different kind which could only survive after nightfall. Ranma knew that he would need to get some blood within the next twenty-four hours if what his stomach told him was correct. Damn stomach wanting more blood then it can take.

But still the sun was nice and hot and the drink was cold. He just relaxed as tonight would be a busy night. Suddenly water was splashed onto his chest and he looked up at the dripping wet female that was Brianna Diggers. She was dressed in a very short bikini which was probably illegal with all the skin that it showed. That probably was the idea since the smile on her face didn't really make him want to think what went on in her head. With an involuntary gulp he realised that she was literally generating an aura of Lust. He gulped again and she said:

"Wanna swim with me Ranma?"

Ranma turned a little red at the thoughts that went through her mind and instantly he was reminded of Nodoka who was also a major pervert but not to this magnitude. The sheer section devoted towards carnal desires was filled to the brim with ideas that would make any normal man or woman faint with the sheer complexity of the ideas. Who would enjoy getting whipped while bathing in candle wax? Certainly not Ranma Saotome.

With some tired movements he got up and said with a somewhat cheerful smile on his face:

"Sure. I'd love to Brianna-san."

Brianna smiled like the cat that had caught the canary and said:

"Come on then."

She grabbed his arm and in a display of strength she threw him in the pool and joined the Antediluvian in it.

* * *

Ranma literally tried to get up from the water which was cold to the touch. With a great deal of mental strength he stopped the transformation into his female self and soon he was busy with trying to keep Brianna away from him since he had the thought running through his mind that she was going to try something with him.

Soon he couldn't avoid her anymore and he just let himself be grabbed by her and she said:

"Now that was funny trying to see you escape from me. You definitively are worthy of spending some time in my workout room with me. You have such nice and firm muscles."

With her hand she went over the muscles on his arm and she kneaded the flesh a little while Ranma's face flushed a little. She continued to touch his body as she continued:

"Definitively eight hours at least. Maybe more. And still you have such nice legs. They are well muscled and I'd just love to touch them."

And so she did making Ranma turn a nice shade of red. He wasn't used very much to female contact and the lust vibes she was radiating made him want to hide. She smirked a definitively evil smile that would have looked good on Ranma's face. Then she said slowly:

"But now let's measure you when you are still soft. I wanna know at least if you are capable of satisfying me."

Then she did something which made Ranma's face pale instantly as all blood was drained from there. She grabbed him right in the crotch and he could only let out a small whine as she started to try and get a good grip. He let loose his hold on the transformation and suddenly a pair of breasts formed and she stood there in the water smirking at the unfortunate girl who was still grinning lecherously at her:

"Didn't think I could do that eh? Well I'm sorry but no training with me tonight Brianna-san."

* * *

Then she climbed out and sat back on the grass and let herself dry in the sun. After a few moments the members of the Edge guard decided to show up and immediately it was Tirga who noticed Ranma's state of undress and immediately darted over towards the boy turned girl and said:

"My name is Tirga. I am pleased to meet you, young lady."

Ranma lifted an eyebrow and said:

"Shut up and go away. I want to tan for a while so either go away or keep quiet. And for your information I am a man."

Then Ranma took a tin cup out of stuff space and immediately went to the pool and got some water out of it and then heated it by using some Ki. Then she threw it over herself and the transformation occurred once again and Ranma was restored to his male self.

He grinned at the weretiger and said:

"Sorry but if I was a female in real life then I would say to you something amongst the lines of: Piss off you Casanova. Just go and get bent."

Tirga flushed at that remark and said:

"I'll prove to you that girls will love me! Gina do you love me?"

The girl was not amused by the playboy weretiger asking her if she loved him and she said:

"I'd rather go out with granddad for a date and kiss him on the lips then to go out with you."

Tirga flushed once again and said:

"Brianna you love me do you?"

Said girl just looked at him and said:

"If I were choosing between you and Ranma then I'd choose Ranma."

Tirga just slumped over defeated. Ranma grinned maliciously and said:

"Don't worry. I'm sure there will be some girl interested in you if you just tried to find her. She could be nearly anybody. Why not that girl that was with you when I saw you the first time? She looked cute and was probably interested in you."

* * *

Tirga blinked a few times and then went off to find his petite friend Sheila who had moved away from the area the moment she saw the weretiger being a playboy. Ranma smiled briefly and then returned to his previous activity which was tanning. Tonight would be busy for him. He'd get out his black clothes again and then go to the meeting of his clan.

Finally he'd be able to go and get something done about Tzimische. The old bastard needed to die for doing all those things to the previous Antediluvian who was the first Childe of Cain.

It would be getting quite bloody that night…

Nodoka Saotome had arrived in Atlanta…

* * *

A new chapter for you! Please read and review it! 


	5. Dawn of the Dead

**Vampiric Embrace**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma, or Gold Diggers, or Vampire: the Masquerade…. All I own is my own soul, may it be darkened evermore… enjoy… I dedicate this to Apienkoss for inspiring me…

**

* * *

Dawn of the Dead

* * *

**

He watched as the night drew near, filling him with the presence of the creatures of the night. He watched as the vampires came into the room where Mike had set it all up, for the attack on the manor, where the Antediluvian of the Tzimiche was residing. He looked at the men and women who entered the room, and once Mike gave him the sign., he stepped into the lights, a smile on his face which revealed his deadly fangs, a pair of sunglasses on his nose, looking at the members of his clan. "Members of Clan Shinigami! Hear my plea for assistance in vanquishing the Antediluvian of the Tzimiche! Let yourself be filled with the knowledge that I, your Creator and Master shall join you in battle to vanquish one of my Breed, of Father Cain!" he looked at the vampires gathered there, and a insanity made its way through his body, issuing forth from his mouth as a crazed laugh: "WE shall devour their blood! Steal their very life, and I shall be the king of the Night! I shall rule the clans, and use them as as I see fit! WE shall become the strongest of the Clans, and WE shall rule the night, forbidding the werewolves the sanctity of their powers! "His speech was purely on instinct, hoping to rouse the inner beast within the vampires. He watched as the members of his clan were enthralled by the speech he was giving, and he smiled as he looked at Mike and saw that the man was already fingering a big knife which hung on his belt. He looked at the crowd and said; "Who is your master?"

As one they chanted: "You are our Master, the True King of the night!" he grinned as he revelled in the worship which was bestowed upon him, and he began to gather his power, having drank the blood from a young man prior to coming here, so the blood was with utmost purity and ready to be used. "But beware; there are people who would wish to foil My plans. The Diggers are a noticeable threat to it, but I have thought of that! I have made sure that they are incapacitated for the night, seeing as I reside there at the current time, a friend of mine living there too, and truly one of an exquisite breed… "He looked a bit cloudy and airy at the moment but it all faded away as he addressed the next part: "Saotome Nodoka is also coming to town, and would be a threat to us all, including me. I wield her katana, but I don't k now how long I will last when the woman is about to kill me… I may be strong, but she is more learned in the ways of the sword…. But do not despair, a ghoul of mine is with her, and will probably be able to talk her out of making sure that I get attacked, or any of you…" he looked at the members of his clan, counting there to be at least 800, which was large for a city and said; "Are you all armed?"

He watched as his clan members pulled forth a few weapons, which all seemed to include a few guns, and probably enough ammunition in them… he saw crow bars, baseball bats, whips, knifes and other lethal stuff appear. Even a katana was seen, and Ranma gave a low whistle at the Asian man possessing it and then grinned at the crowd, and said: "I shall lead the attack, and be the first one to engage the Antediluvian in combat… the rest of you make sure that there will be some sort of defence for me once I engage him, because I don't want to get killed by teat guy before I can drain him dry…' he gave a small laugh, and he watched as a determined glint entered the eyes of the vampiric Childe he had once sired through his three most faithful. He looked at them and breathed out, and said: "Let the games begin, ladies and gentlemen… Let the games begin and the wheel begin to spin… their blood shall coat our hands before they know we strike…" with that he jumped to the exit, the members of his clan following him I n his mad scheme to gain possession of the Antediluvian's blood, and become stronger then ever imagined.

Saotome Nodoka looked at the moon as it rose to the sky, full and radiating the light which would make her son transform into his beastly state. She watched the moon begin to ascend, and hoped that there were some vampires around which she could kill, for she needed to work off some stress from the flight. Hinako looked after herself, staying in a room in the Digger's compound, sleeping peacefully.

She drew the normal katana as she saw numerous figures jumping over the rooftops, led by someone dressed in black clothes, with black hair and black shades on, apparently the leader of the gang of vampires… she watched as a huge throng of vampires moved over the rooftops, towards a location which she didn't know. It would be suicide to go against them, since they were with so many, and she dialled a number on a cell phone, and her eyes shone with some small amount of hope as jack answered and said: "Jack here. You got a Situation, master huntress Nodoka?"

"Indeed I have. I have spotted what must be about 500 to a thousand vampires going to some place, and leading them is a vampire dressed in black, with black sunglasses. Can you contact all the hunters in the city please? We might do a mass extermination tonight." Nodoka heard jack fumble around for a bit and hard him say: "Sure, I'll call the rest of the family, including the rest of the hunters immediately, it should be nice to finally kill off most vamps in this city." The man sounded glad for that and Nodoka gave a hint of a smile as she steadied her katana as she heard something land besides her, and looked into the face of a vampire who looked at her and said: "You are Nodoka, aren't you? Your Child sends his greetings, and asks you not to interfere with the small bit of eradicating he is doing… We of Clan Shinigami have a treaty with him that allows him to fight our foes, while also making sure that no people are needlessly embraced. We wouldn't want to filthy the race with degenerate breeds… Especially when Gehenna is coming…" the vampire shivered before rejoining the group. All headed towards one destination: the resting place of the Antediluvian, leaving Nodoka to wonder what the hell her son had done to make an alliance with one of the notorious clans of the vampires.

"Alright, I'll bust the gates open with a grenade, and then you jump in, Master." Mike was next to him, and then he watched as Ranma slowly nodded and said: "Good, let's get started then. Once I am in, it's all for themselves! The Antediluvian is MINE!" he got a blood lusting grin on his face, he watched as mike pulled a pin out of a grenade, and lobbed it at the gates, which were blown off their hinges, allowing access to the manor.

Ranma transformed into his full werewolf form, his clothes falling off his form only a moment before the fur emerged, and like a walking engine of destruction and carnage, he ran straight for the door, trampling some of the Kindred in his way, making them all afraid of the silver fur and the blood lusting look on Ranma's face.

The sensations of being in his werewolf form made him feel the bloodlust far better then when in vampiric form. This was the essence of the Beast in its rawest form. He looked at a pathetically deformed Kindred, which tried to get away, and Ranma stood up, revealing a lot of muscle, and his privates, which were to say the least LARGE, if aroused, which wasn't the case at the moment, but it would be a good image if you were Brianna, or someone with as great a libido as she has. He looked at the vampire and brought down a clawed hand, making the man scream as a part of his shoulder was ripped apart, before another claw came down and ripped his head off his shoulders, letting dark red blood spurt from the wound.

Ranma didn't mind getting coated in blood., in fact he relished in feeling the red fluids soaking his skin and giving him that delicious scent of being stained with it, making him come across as some dangerous animal, which he was in his werewolf form, as swell as his normal form.

He looked at the hallway where the rest of the manor stretched out for him, before deciding to jump up the stairs to get more vampires, and hopefully find the Antediluvian. He looked at the rooms there, and saw people come out of them; a quick sniff confirmed them to be normal kindred of the Tzimiche clan, and after a minute none of them were left alive, safe one kindred who had half of his face tripped away, and was now sobbing for the pain to end while the blood dripped from the wound on his neck where an artery had been opened.

Ranma lapped at the blood, and then transformed into his vampire form, looking at the corpses with a barely held in check glee, and he looked at the blood splattered walls, and could distantly hear gunfire, probably from his forces engaging the foe.

Jack looked at the carnage as he stood next to Nodoka Saotome, looking at the Kindred massacring each other. "They are truly fucked up to fight so much, aren't they, Nodoka?" she looked at him, and then could hear a lupine howl, making her smile a bit and said; "The attack was probably planned out by Ranma, since he is there and probably fighting with the vampires there…" she gave a small smile as she watched some bodies fly through the air, them standing on a rooftop of one of the hunters house, watching the fight between the vampires.

Ranma cleaved one vampire in two by using a clawed hand infused with his blood talents of super strength, a bit of tweaking done to his body by his own mind which made the werewolf strength be transferred onto his hands, and made into his strength… he grinned and then continued onwards, seeing a feral looking kindred block his path and he said; "Does the little Gangrel want to play with the big bad Antediluvian? Well then, mutt, come at me." He began to transform, a howl once again coming from his throat moments before the Ggangrel's claws tore into his chest, and with an enraged roar, he threw the kindred away, looking at the Kindred with blood lusting eyes, and then saw the opportunity, and took it, ripping out the kindred's neck and head from the corpse, which turned to ashes the moment it died, leaving him with only a mouth full of ashes.

Ranma transformed back into his Kindred form, and spat out the ashes of the dead Kindred and then looked at the doors, which opened and a few kindred wielding guns all pointed them at him, and began to fire at him., Ranma simply watched how the projectiles came at him, and with a grin he felt one impact with his shoulder, drawing blood, and making his inner Beast growl deeply at him, and his eyes turned into a blood red, and he began to manipulate the blood within his veins, allowing his power to surge as a black bonfire sprang up around him, and a deep feral glint came in his eyes, and eh began to attack the kindred still firing at him, caught within the berserker rage which had been awakened., he noticed the wounds on his body, and then began to drain the last surviving Kindred dry of blood, looking at the dying woman's pleas to have him stop feeding on her, pleading to swear fealty to him, and he threw her away in disgust at the pleading, having drained her dry, and knowing that she wouldn't be able to survive. He looked at the door fro m which they had emerged, and a smile curved his lips, making him look like every bit the evil vampire that he was.

Nodoka watched through binoculars as the clans fought against each other. She noticed the heavy weaponry being deployed and smiled to herself, "At least they have started to use good weapons now… I see a rocket launcher there…" she gave a smile, and then unsheathed her katana when a rogue projectile came sailing at them, and with a shink, the projectile was cut in two, and fell harmlessly on the roof. She gave a serene smile and said; "Not as exciting as hunting vamps… Ranma would have a ball here, if he were the one standing here… he's more one for action, and I am more for action but with carefully planned out strategy… but then again, he's ALWAYS able to win, even when faced with a god…" she jumped down the roof, still smiling serenely and then joined the fray, slashing kindred up left and right, leaving behind only ashes, and the rest of the hunters.

Ichiro looked at the battle as it began to work to their advantage, hoping that Master Ranma was alright, he noticed the redheaded woman and the rest of the vampire hunters and shouted; "Retreat! Hunters have come!" with that shout, the Clan Shinigami members all fled the scene, leaving the Sabat members open for attack by the hunters. Jack didn't spare any time as he heard one of the vampires scream about the attack, and immediately charged, only to see the vampires running away, and jumping over hedges and the like.

He shot one of the vampires in the chest, watching the male stumble back a few bits before recovering and receiving a shot to the head, turning it into dust. He watched as a cousin of his appeared, holding a gun in his hand which was usually seen in those westerns, like the magnum revolver.

Nodoka beheaded another vampire, advancing into the manor, a small smile growing on her face as she saw the skeletons of the dead vampires lie there still, and then thought of an idea: she could give a party in honour of Ranma for making sure that there would be a massive vampire Slaughter at this night, and not the usual picking off of vampires…

_This is just like a party that he organised, just unlike any, we arte now killing vampires instead of playing silly games._ She thought while beheading a vampire with a swift motion. She looked at the blood splattered walls, and momentarily thought about maybe looting the place for some valuable stuff, but then shrugged and made her way to the basement area, which began to resemble a crypt, and she encountered a few leftover kindred, which were quite easily dispatched by some holy water being tossed at them.

Ranma looked at the tomb which held the Antediluvian, and he could sense that the thing was awakening, and when the thing had awakened, or so he felt, he watched as the lid slid away, and the Antediluvian got up from the coffin, and looked at him: "Are you here to join my in my devouring of my children?" Ranma gave a damning grin and said; "Not really… I'm here because I want to make sure that your blood ends up adding to my power…"

"Come then, foolish Childe, and see that you shall never mess with an Antediluvian." Ranma watched as the horrible creature, with huge mismatched features got out of the coffin, and he looked at the sharp claw-like hands which adorned the things hands and he grinned and then made sure that there would be enough to help him, for this would be a hard battle. He had the advantage at this moment, being physically more fit then the Antediluvian, and he hoped to win. He leapt at the Antediluvian, feeling that the time for the attack was nigh, and he watched as the Antediluvian grabbed him by the clothes, and threw him aside, letting him land on his chest on the ground, making him feel brief pain, and knocking his head against a wall: "You shouldn't have done that, Ojayi… I am one too, and I am much more powerful then you…" he looked at the Antediluvian, and then transformed into his werewolf form, the silver fur coating his body, making sure that there would be no spot which wasn't furry, and he leapt into battle easily coming to the Antediluvian, and then slamming his fist into the ugly and spongy flesh, smacking the Antediluvian against the wall. He watched as the old Kindred looked at him and then felt his body become painful to move, and knew that he had to be quick in draining the old thing, or else he'd be dead. He shrugged it off, putting his energy in speed, and jumped at the old vampire, transforming back onto a human, and knocking it to the ground, where he immediately put his fangs into the older kindred's neck, and started to suck the life out of the Antediluvian. It was fortunate that the Antediluvian had lain in torpor for so long because otherwise he wouldn't be able to defeat it with such a great ease.

He could taste the rich blood, filling his mouth and making him increase the drinking of it, ensuring that the Atediluvian got weaker. He could feel a piece of his flesh being ripped off, but paid it no heed. Killing the Antediluvian and usurping his clan was the only thought on his mind as he began to drain more and more of the blood within the decayed looking body of the Antediluvian, feeling the blood within his veins burn and sizzle as the foreign Antediluvian blood entered it and was assimilated into it, making him stronger and stronger, the power literally able to burn him from the inside.

Nodoka heard the sounds of combat from a few rooms ago, an d heard the dull thud of something sliding against a wall, and hearing the growls of a huge beast, and knew that there wouldn't be much for her to do if Ranma decided to go and get into his werewolf form. She decided that she should just go and watch. A noise like something sliding over the floor, followed by a deep slurping noise. She literally ran through the next room., taking no note of the vampire bones and ashes spread around. She came in the room, katana drawn to see someone in a black leather ensemble on top of another person, and took note that there was one of the ugliest things she had seen pinned underneath him, and the dark haired person's mouth clamped around the thing's neck.

Ranma could feel the power within his body accumulating with every drop of blood which he drank. He looked at the face of the Antediluvian, feeling a weak pulse still flowing and he released the ancient kindred's neck. "Didn't think that a puny mortal like me could be able to drain you dry of that blood that you hold so dear, Oyaji? Well then I have a surprise for you… I am the version of this world's future… I am both life and Death for the Kindred who walk this earth…" with that he put his mouth against eh wound in the neck again and he sucked deep to get the blood out of the body and into his body, filling him with the control that the Antediluvian had about the Children sired from him…

"You shall never manage to get my control, Necros… Of all the Children of Father, I was the one who struck you down all those aeons ago… You posed a threat, and now I lay here, dying from my blood being sucked out by your greedy persona…" the Antediluvian rasped, looking at Ranma with his ugly head looking like the devil itself. Ranma closed his eyes and sighed; "It would be nice to have a reunion with everybody… but you have to die now Malygos, and I shall assume the mantle of Leader…" In a rare stroke of mercy, Ranma simply withdrew his fist, and said: "Forgive me… brother." And then smashed in the Antediluvian's skull, a wet sound being heard.

Fire surged through his body, the death of one Antediluvian making the one with his blood in the veins the sole Antediluvian responsible for making new members for both Tzimiche and Shinigami clans, and him being the only one who would be able to make both by choice. He was now twitching heavily, blood beginning to come out of his ears as the power seeped into his body, the werewolf within his DNA structure fighting against the foreign unlife energy.

Nodoka watched as her son smashed the creature through its forehead, and then began to twitch and fell on the floor, blood coming from his mouth, ears and nose. She was besides him in a flash, and opened one of his eyes to see a shimmering red within them, and an agonised scream came form his lips and she left him alone, taking him in her arms and then deciding to go to the Diggers mansion so at least he would be able to get patched up. Whatever was happening didn't seem to be good for her son.

Jack watched as every kindred in the area screamed and began to twitch, like something was assaulting them from within, or through their mind. In countless cities spread across the world, the same thing happened to every Tzimiche as their leader changed from Malygos to Ranma, and thus they would owe Ranma allegiance. He sighed and instructed the rest of the vampire hunters to give them a swift death, and he watched as all turned to dust by the weapons form the slayers. He watched how Nodoka came out of the manor, holding a young amn in bher arms who was screaming bloody murder and was twitching an awful lot. "I'm getting my son to the Diggers. You make sure that none will survive." She was gone in a flash, using a human technique to speed up movement to superhuman levels.

She appeared in front of the Diggers house and then sighed and knocked on the dfoor, Ranma having quieted down and was now looking at her: "Mother…" he spoke, looking atb her delicious neck which was filled with blood. " Are you alright, Ranma?"

_Oh sweet irony… my mother hunts my kind and still she cares for me, not knowing that I am one, a master at that…_ "Quite alright… that was one damn ugly mother fucker… Stupid Malygos, ruining it for the rest of them…" he muttered the last part, then raised his head and licked Nodoka's neck. "Your neck is a bit salty, mom. I suggest you take a long hot shower…" his red eyes looked at her brown ones and he licked his lips, the urge to feed being strong enough to make him want to bite, but the situation wouldn't allow for it, the feeling of being watched still within his head, and he knew that the Antediluvian's blood should be able to sustain him for a long time.

But still, the feeling of her body against his as she still held him made him want to make her into one of his own children, if not for the sensation of biting his own mother and making her into one of his Children, one of his prime lieutenants…

The door opened and he was carried to his room, to be left there to regain his strength while Nodoka talked to the Diggers.

* * *

A new chapter for this story finished… it's been almost a year, but I'm sure you'll like the new chapter…. Sorry I haven't been able to write much, but school is pretty hectic for one such as I, who incorporates Chaos in its purest form, and I had to finish some projects, and now am facing the HELL of school: Test week…

Give me enough reviews, and I might be able to get more chapters out soon…

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
